Beginnings and Endings
by Mertz
Summary: Future and past look at Arus and Keith & Allura, some swearing and sexual content, kept it as clean as possible though


My first shot at writing fan fic, let me know what you think. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership to the characters of Voltron, just borrowed them to write my story , will make no money off this, just something I wanted to do.

Enjoy.

* * *

Beginnings…

It's a time of peace; the wars with the Drule galaxy and Planet Doom had ended many years before. Planet Arus was once again a thriving beautiful planet. With the end of the wars Galaxy Garrison had decided to build a base on Planet Arus, so the land was always full of military personnel. The Castle of Lions sits in the middle of a lake, the grand castle built by the great King Alfor many years before to replace the castle that was destroyed by Planet Doom.

On the balcony stands an old woman of majestic nature, staring off into the country side, dreaming of the past. The Queen Mother was lost in the memories of her life when over head she spies the Lions out on field exercises. As always her gaze follows the black lion and her eyes fill with tears as her hand goes to the necklace she always wears.

She hears the balcony doors below hers open and the arguing of the King and his daughter Princess Allura. "Father I will not be forced to marry a man I don't love, I have made my choice, I want Commander Alex or no one."

The Queen Mother smiles a bit as she hears her grandson the King raise his voice, "Daughter you will go to the suitor's ball tonight, you will dance and make polite conversation with the royal sons that have been sent here tonight to vie for your hand in marriage. You will not embarrass me like this."

Deciding to engage in the war of words going on below the Queen Mother leaves her room and makes her way to her great granddaughter's bedchamber. Upon entering the room she sees both of them still on the balcony yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. King Stephan is an impressive, handsome man with ebony hair and deep brown eyes.

Princess Allura stands before her father with her hands on her hips and tears in her eyes, "Father I will not marry any man other than Commander Alex so why must I go through with this ridicules sham of acting interested in those pompous asses they call princes?"

King Stephan looks like he is about to completely blow his top when the Queen Mother enters the balcony and interrupts his explosive reply, "Stephan, calm down, why don't you let me talk to Allura before you both say something you will regret."

King Stephan looks from his daughter to his grandmother, "Grandmother, she cannot continue this ridicules dream of marrying a commander of Galaxy Garrison, he is just a pilot."

Princess Allura runs to her great grandmother crying, "Why can't he understand I love him, I don't care about his rank or mine?" King Stephan looks at the pair of them together and is about to make another comment when the Queen Mother holds up her hand and interrupts him again, "Stephan, I wish to speak with her, please leave us in peace for now." King Stephan swallows what he is about to say, the Queen Mother is one of the few people he will allow to give him orders like that. He nods to her and leaves the room with the parting remark, "As long as she is dressed and ready for the ball tonight."

The Queen Mother continues to hold her sobbing grandchild and moves them to the railing of the balcony again studying the countryside. "My child, please stop crying, all is not lost." Princess Allura stands to her full height, tears still running down her cheeks, "I love Commander Alex and I know he loves me, why can't father just be happy for us and let us marry as we wish to?" The Queen Mother studies her great granddaughter, a beautiful blond with sparkling sapphire blue eyes, "Fathers always want what they see as best for their children not always realizing that the best thing for them is sometimes right in front of their eyes." Once again the lions pass by the castle on their exercises and both women look after the black lion being piloted by the handsome and dashing Commander Alex.

The Queen Mother is the first to look away, "My love let me tell you a tale of another princess and her dashing Commander…it starts in the days of the wars with Planet Doom. Voltron and the Voltron force had just handed Prince Lotor and King Zarkan a crippling defeat so there had been no attacks on Arus for over a month and the palace adviser Coran decided it was time for Princess Allura, whom you are named after, to marry and secure a military alliance beyond Galaxy Garrison. She was as unhappy with her choices as you are with yours…"

* * *

Princess Allura pushes out of Coran's office and runs for the courtyard garden, sitting on a bench still crying not realizing the garden wasn't empty. Commander Keith looks up from where he was sitting against a tree reading a book and looks around to see if they are alone. Setting aside his book he goes to Allura's bench and gently touches her shoulder, "Ally, what's wrong?"

Allura turns quickly, a bit startled, wiping at her eyes, "Keith…I didn't know anyone was out here."

He smiles at her and finishes wiping the tears from her cheek for her, "You didn't exactly look, what's wrong?"

Allura pulls away from him and buries her face in both of her hands. She sits up straight again and looks at Keith, "Coran is driving me crazy with this marriage and alliance stuff."

Keith rubs his face with one hand, "He's just doing what he thinks is best for you and Arus."

Allura shakes her head a bit, "None of these princes really want to know me or care about me, and you've seen them, it's Arus and Voltron that they care about gaining."

Keith sighs and sits down next to Allura, "I can't say I've been overly impressed with them, but then again I'm a bit biased against them." He turns and smiles at her, "I know you haven't met one you like yet and it's coloring my judgment."

Allura smiles back at him briefly and then her face drops again; turning away from Keith, "I don't know what to do and everyone is pushing for an alliance; Coran favors Prince Johne or Prince Torn. He is as bad as they are; he only likes their military forces."

Keith lightly touches her shoulder, "You know you don't have to choose either of them; Coran can't force you to marry."

Allura looks back at Keith, tears once again sliding down her cheeks and moves closer to him, "Keith…can you do me a favor and just hold me for a bit? I just need to feel comfort from someone whom I know likes me for me."

Keith looks into Allura's sapphire blue eyes, cups her face with his hand, wipes the tears from her cheek with his thumb and then pulls her against his chest placing a kiss in her hair and resting his chin on the top her head; holding her as she continues to cry.

Coran watches the display from the shadows of the doorway leading to the garden; he closes his eyes as if in regret and shakes his head, then leaves and heads back to his office.

* * *

Keith continues to rub Allura's back with one of his hands, she quieted down a while ago, but since she has made no move to pull away from him, he isn't about to push her away. He sighs a bit, it's killing him to see Allura this unhappy, but as he reminds himself, there is nothing he personally can do about it. He was fibbing a bit when he said he wasn't impressed with the princes. He couldn't stand Prince Johne at all; the man was a self serving bastard who enjoyed reminding Keith and the rest of the team that they were beneath him.

Prince Torn was ok for the most part, at least he hadn't done anything to make Keith heartily dislike him except for the fact that he could ask for Allura's hand in marriage where Keith could not.

Both men had good military contacts; unfortunately Prince Johne's were better than Prince Torn's so it looked more like Coran would push Allura in that direction. The hand that wasn't rubbing Allura's back balled into a fist; that bastard would make Allura's life hell. She would be nothing more to him than a trophy wife to bear his sons. He could never value her inner beauty and intelligence.

Keith must have stiffened a bit with the direction of his thoughts as Allura finally sat up and moved away from him. "Thank you." Allura gives Keith a small smile, "At least I know someone is in my corner."

Before Keith can answer her Nanny comes bustling into the garden. "Princess…there you are. Come it is getting late and you must prepare for the ball tonight." Keith gives her an encouraging smile and Nanny pushes her out of the garden and toward her room.

Keith sighs again, wanders over and picks up his discarded book as Lance enters the garden. Lance studies his friend for a moment, "What's going on? I saw Nanny escorting out Princess and she didn't look happy."

Keith looks up to the heavens as if for guidance and then shakes his head, "She doesn't like her choices for husband that Coran is throwing at her." Lance's eyebrows go up, "Can't say I like her choices either, Prince Torn is ok except he seems a bit like a weenie, but Prince Johne is a complete jerk."

Keith laughs a humorless laugh, that about summed up his feelings on the situation as well. Lance studies Keith a bit more.

"What??" Keith asks a bit annoyed at the close study.

Lance shakes his head a bit, a thought that had come to him seemed a bit ridicules given the fact that he himself has always felt like Allura was like a sister to him. Lance thought that although Keith never said anything one way or another to him that Keith felt much the same way, but Lance decides to voice the opinion anyway given what he knew about Allura's feelings toward Keith; she had confided to him long ago but had sworn Lance to secrecy.

"Any chance you could throw your hat in the ring for Princess Allura?"

Keith looks thunderstruck, "What?? Marry Allura? Have you lost what little sense you have left?"

Lances looks abashed, "Well it isn't as if you are a peasant or something beneath her."

"No, I'm just a pilot as Prince Johne likes to remind me and unworthy to even look upon her much less give a thought to marrying her; besides we are only friends Lance, nothing more." the look on his face brooking no argument.

Lance has the good sense to drop the subject before Keith decides to deck him, "Well, I suppose we had better start getting cleaned up and ready for this ball as well since Coran and Nanny have threatened death if we don't look up to scratch."

Keith shakes his head and follows Lance out of the garden. It was going to be one hell of a long night. He was going to have to stay front and center to watch over Allura and it killed him to watch those poppy cocks fawn over her.

* * *

Later Keith and company enter the ballroom in their military dress uniforms, hair combed in place and shoes shined. Coran walks up to them, "Good evening." Looking them over he nods his head as if in acceptance, "There will be a receiving line forming shortly, I expect you Keith to be on it, the rest of the force may enter the ballroom and mingle as they see fit."

Lance smiles at Keith, "These are the days that I don't resent the fact that you rank higher than I do." Smirking a bit at the irritated look on Keith's face, he grabs Hunk and Pidge and heads further into the ballroom.

Keith glares after them and then turns back to the entrance just as Princess Allura enters. She smiles at him as Keith has all he can do to keep his jaw shut and not gawk at her like a teenager. Although always beautiful, Keith has never seen Allura in a ball gown before. The French empire style sapphire dress matches her eyes, gathers under her breasts, thrusting them up before the rest of the dress falls to the ground. Allura's blond hair is mostly up in a simple French twist except for soft curls that dangle around her neck.

Coran clears his throat and Keith turns red before turning to face him. Ignoring Keith Coran moves forward and bows over Allura's gloved hand, "You look beautiful Highness; you are credit to your parents." Coran then kisses her hand before standing up straight again. "We need to form the receiving line now before the guests start to enter, come."

The receiving line consists of Coran, Allura, Keith and some newer members to the governing council of Arus as well as the representative Galaxy Garrison had sent. Keith's position in line is further down from the princess than he cares for, but understands that in order of importance he is way under the cut. Instead he stands next to the representative of Galaxy Garrison, listening to the pompous man make comments to him about different ranking officers of the Alliance and the princes who have come to vie for Allura's hand in marriage in between greeting the guests as they enter the room.

When Prince Torn enters with his entourage Keith is almost too happy to have a reason to turn away from the man. "Commander Keith, it is a pleasure to once again make your acquaintance." On Prince Torn's arm is a beautiful brunette. "This is my sister the Princess Olivia; she decided to join me this evening for the ball." Keith bows to Princess Olivia, "Highness, it is my pleasure to meet you." She smiles at Keith her eyes taking in his entire appearance before taking her brother's elbow again and moving along the receiving line.

The last to enter the ballroom is Prince Johne's entourage, he walks right by Keith not even acknowledging him and moves up to the Galaxy Garrison representative. Keith places a neutral expression on his face and leaves the reception line moving across the room where he can get away from Prince Johne yet be close enough to see the princess. Lance walks up to him, "I saw that one, man that jerk has a huge chip on his shoulder." Keith doesn't answer him, just turns his body slightly away from the reception line as if he is engaged in conversation with Lance, but still watches Prince Johne make his way to Allura.

* * *

Princess Allura stands with a fake smile on her face for Prince Johne. She saw how he insulted Keith and would have liked nothing better than to walk away from him without greeting him, but Coran had grabbed her elbow as if expecting it.

Coran bows and greets Prince Johne, "Your highness, you do us great honor by being here this evening."

"Ahh, Coran, thank you for your gracious hospitality," Prince Johne glances over Coran before dismissing him to turn his attention to Allura. He grabs her hand bowing over it before kissing it. Refusing to relinquish her hand Prince Johne looks Allura up and down before commenting, "Princess Allura, how very beautiful you are this evening my dear." Allura inclines her head towards him but makes no comment as she doesn't trust herself to not say something rude. She gently pulls her hand away from Prince Johne and turns to the man standing next to the prince greeting him and thereby dismissing Prince Johne.

* * *

Lance chuckles quietly, "Allura sure does know how to put someone in their place." Keith tries and fails to keep the smile off his face, "Yes, but Coran looks livid." The reception line breaks up and Keith sees Coran escorting Allura toward them urgently whispering to her as they move along, Keith wipes the smile off his face.

"I can't believe you behaved that way toward Prince Johne…" Allura cuts him off by moving away from Coran and standing by Keith and Lance. Coran glares at her back and then turns away to join Prince Johne's group to smooth the ruffled feathers.

Allura looks at Lance who is smiling at her and then to Keith who's expression is carefully neutral. "I suppose I am going to have to apologize to him later." she says tiredly. Lance chuckles at her, "Why? The jerk deserved it."

Keith shoots Lance a warning look, "Allura, you shouldn't have treated him like that." Allura looks angrily up at Keith, "Then he shouldn't have snubbed you and made me angry." Lance starts laughing softly and earns a dirty look from Keith. "Ok people, neutral corners, we are all friends here." Hunk says as he and Pidge join the group.

Pidge makes a soft wolf whistle at Allura, "Princess, you look fantastic."

Allura smiles down at him and then studies each of them in turn her gaze resting on Keith a bit longer than the rest. Keith stands tall and handsome with his many medals gleaming on his chest and his ebony hair tamed back into a pony tail, "And you guys look fantastic in your dress uniforms, I almost didn't recognize you." Hunk blushes a bit, "Hey Lance, did you check out the pretty lady that is with Prince Torn? Who is she anyway?"

Keith answers him, "That is his sister, Princess Olivia; she decided to join him for the ball."

Lance makes his own low wolf whistle as he watches Princess Olivia across the room. "So what do you think my chances are of getting a dance with her?"

Keith gives him a bemused look, "Why don't you go ask?"

Lance shakes his head, "Maybe later, right now Prince Johne has decided to make her acquaintance."

Keith looks over and sure enough Prince Johne and Coran have moved over to Prince Torn and Princess Olivia's location. "That's one conversation I really wouldn't want to be a part of."

Nanny moves to the group's location, "Princess, you cannot stand here with the boys all night, you must circulate around the room." Allura rolls her eyes but departs for a group of visitors from planet Eb. Nanny then turns her attention to the boys, "Now, you all behave yourselves tonight or you will have me to answer to." Nanny then turns and exits before any of them can answer her.

* * *

The evening drags on, some people leaving the ballroom to have dinner in the dining room, others are on the floor dancing to the orchestra playing. Keith has moved from crowd to crowd socializing but always staying where he can keep an eye on Allura. Deciding to take a break Keith excuses himself from the group from planet Tyron, moves to the refreshment table grabs a glass of champagne and stands beside a wall watching the people moving around the room. From the corner of his eye he sees Prince Torn and Princess Olivia making their way to his location.

"Prince Torn, Princess Olivia." Keith bows in greeting. Prince Torn inclines his head, "Commander Keith, my sister would like to request a dance with you." Keith looks a bit surprised toward Princess Olivia who blushes. Seeing how shy she is Keith replies, "It would be my honor." extending his arm for the princess to take.

He leads her out on the dance floor and begins a waltz. Smiling down into her upturned face he glances around the ballroom quickly and spots Princess Allura approach Prince Johne by the ballroom doors. Returning his gaze to his partner he asks, "So are you enjoying yourself this evening Highness?" She blushes furiously again and answers quietly, "Yes, thank you."

Continuing to whirl the princess around the floor Keith glances around again and spots Prince Johne leading Allura out of the ballroom. Wanting to follow but unable to until the dance is over Keith looks around and spots Lance giving him a look that translates into "get me out of this". Lance nods his head and approaches the dancing couple, "Commander Keith…" Keith stops dancing, "Coran would like a word with you." Performing a bow Lance directs his next question toward Princess Olivia, "May I finish this dance your Highness?" Princess Olivia blushes slightly but nods, Keith excuses himself and heads out of the ballroom in the direction Princess Allura and Prince Johne went.

* * *

Prince Johne escorts Allura out to a secluded balcony. Allura moves away from him, "Prince Johne, I only agreed to join you out here to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Prince Johne turns and studies Princess Allura, "You know, you are quite beautiful, but I would appreciate it if you would shut up and listen." Allura looks shocked and starts for the door. Prince Johne moves forward quickly and grabs her. "Where do you think you are going my beauty?"

Princess Allura pulls away enough to slap him; Prince Johne backhands her across the face. Allura falls to the floor from the force of the hit, holding her cheek and looking up in shock. Prince Johne stands over her, "You will be my bride and after we are married you will learn to respect me and you will learn what happens when you do not."

Allura tries to move away from him along the ground but is impeded by her dress. Prince Johne grabs her painfully by the arm and hauls her back up to her feet. As she cries out in pain he forces her arms behind her back and begins to kiss her forcing his tongue into her mouth. Allura bites down on his tongue and Prince Johne cries out in pain and slaps Allura again. He then grabs the front of her dress and rips it off of her exposing her breasts.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Keith grabs Prince Johne by the back of his neck and throws him against the far wall. Allura falls to the ground again sobbing trying to cover her exposed breasts.

Prince Johne straightens up and snarls, "You bastard, I'll teach you to mind your own business." and pulls his sword out of its sheath.

Keith circles around him and when Prince Johne lunges toward him Keith moves to the side, grabs his arm and smashes it against the side of the balcony so that he drops the sword and then punches him in the mouth.

Prince Johne jumps up, grabs a chair and throws it at Keith who catches it in his side. Prince Johne rushes forward to hit Keith, but Keith grabs him by his outstretched arm and hurls him over the side of the balcony. Keith looks over the balcony holding his side and watches as Prince Johne lands in the lake below with a splash.

Keith makes his way back to Allura who is curled into a ball in the corner of the balcony sobbing. He takes off his dress coat and wraps it around Allura's shoulders, "Ally?" She raises her face a bit and Keith sucks in his breath at the sight of her, her nose is bleeding, her lip is split and he can already see the bruise forming on her cheek. Wishing that son of bitch had hit the ground instead of the lake Keith gently picks up Allura, carrying her in his arms as the balcony doors burst open and Lance comes rushing out with a laser gun in his hand. "I heard shouting and fighting…what the hell happened here?"

Allura buries her face in Keith's neck, still sobbing; Keith answers his voice shaking with fury, "That bastard Prince Johne attacked her, find Coran and tell him what happened, I'm taking Allura to MedTech."

Lance looks around, "Where is the son of a bitch?"

Keith practically growls, "I threw the bastard over the side of the balcony, a pity he landed in the water. Have the guards pick him up and hold him in detention." They leave the balcony with Keith carrying Allura toward MedTech and Lance racing toward the ballroom.

* * *

Keith is standing inside the waiting room of MedTech still shaking with fury when Coran, Nanny and the rest of the Voltron force come racing in. Coran looks at Keith standing in his undershirt and dress pants, holding his side and asks, "Where is Princess Allura; what happened?"

Keith takes a deep breath and begins, "The doctor is seeing Allura now; I saw Prince Johne escort Allura out of the ballroom while I was dancing with Princess Olivia and so I had Lance take over for me so I could follow them. When I found them on the balcony I saw Prince Johne rip the front of Allura's dress off and attacked him. As you know from Lance I threw him over the side of the balcony where he landed in the water. Coran, he must have hit her before I got there because her nose and lip were bleeding and there was already a bruise forming on her cheek. Please tell me you found that bastard and threw him in detention."

Coran closes his eyes holding his fist to his mouth; just then the doctor comes out of Allura's room. Coran looks at the doctor who returns Coran's gaze grimly. "She will be ok Coran, Commander Keith got to them before he could do any lasting damage to Princess Allura. She has bruising, some cuts and will be sore for the next few days, but she will be fine. I gave her a light sedative to put her to sleep."

Keith drops his chin to his chest in relief, releasing the breath he was holding. Dr. Gorma notices Keith holding his side, "What happened to you?" He walks over to Keith and gently touches his side as Keith sucks his breath in from the pain. "I got hit in the side with a chair." Dr. Gorma continues to prod Keith's side and says, "I don't think any ribs are broken, but you will have one hell of a bruise. Do you want anything for the pain?" Keith shakes his head no and the doctor returns to Allura's room followed by Nanny.

Coran looks to the men in the room; they are all standing there quietly and grimly. "Lance, Pidge, Hunk, I need you to return to the ballroom, tell the guests Princess Allura has taken ill and start encouraging people to go home, but do it without being rude, I'll be along to help you in a minute, then I need to contact Admiral Graham to inform him of the events of this evening and figure out what we are going to do with Prince Johne."

The three men leave the room and Keith looks at Coran inquisitively, "What would you like me to do?"

Coran studies Keith, noticing his pale pallor, "I think you have done enough for the evening, Commander. Retire for the evening and rest." he pauses and then, "Thank you for protecting her." Coran then leaves the room.

* * *

Coran leaves Castle Control feeling a mixture of fury and extreme worry. Prince Johne's people had managed to contact his father King Canaid, who had filled Admiral Graham's ears before Coran had even contacted him. Coran knocks on Keith's bedroom door but doesn't receive an answer; he opens the door to find the room empty. He sighs, turns and heads down the hall, knowing where he would find Keith.

Coran enters MedTech and the room Allura is in, finding Keith sitting beside a sleeping Allura. "Commander Keith…please come with me, we need to talk." Keith looks up startled at Coran, nods, looks to Allura once more to check that she is still sleeping then follows Coran out of the room. Moving to Coran's office he begins:

"I need to inform you of our situation before we inform Princess Allura and the rest of the Voltron Force. Prince Johne's assistant managed to contact King Canaid and gave him their version of tonight's events. Prince Johne claims that Allura had agreed to marry him and that you interfered, misjudging the situation. King Canaid is demanding the marriage of his son and Princess Allura as well as your arrest or is planning on all out war."

Keith looks at Coran with disbelief, "Let them come; Voltron will take them down."

Coran sighs deeply, "Keith, it isn't just planet Orrand, all of their alliance partners will join them; we are looking at 6 different military forces attacking us at once. Even with Planet Pollux and our alliance partners we are looking at total devastation of Planet Arus."

Keith's jaw drops, "What about Galaxy Garrison? Will they just sit back and allow this to happen?"

"Admiral Graham is worried about the entire alliance falling apart as we fight amongst ourselves leaving Planet Doom free to come in and finish us all off." Coran sits down in the chair behind his desk with an air of hopelessness and defeat. "At this point I think we will have no choice but to go along with Canaid's demands."

Keith falls into the chair in front of Coran's desk and drops his head into his hands, "I can't believe this. Prince Johne will make her life a living hell."

Coran looks up at Keith and sits forward in the chair. "Keith, do you have any feelings for the princess?"

Keith looks up stupefied, "Coran, of course I care about her welfare, as much as I do any other member of the team."

Coran gives Keith a look of irritation and states, "Let me speak freely as we don't have time for anything else, do you love Allura or have I been seeing something that isn't there?"

Keith makes a choking sound, flushes a deep shade of red and then gives a short nod of his head.

"Alright, this discussion never happened; the only way to avoid all out war and not give Allura to Prince Johne and King Canaid is if the princess was already married." Keith looks on confused, "Married…to who? Prince Torn will never drag his planet into an alliance with Arus just to confront King Canaid."

Coran lifts his eyebrows to Keith, "If she married the commander of the Voltron force in secret and the marriage consummated so it cannot be annulled, King Canaid will back down as there will be no chance of gaining Arus and Voltron."

Keith stands up and places both hands on Coran's desk moving his face within inches of Coran's. "You want me to kidnap the princess, run away and marry her?"

Coran leans back and gives him a small painful smile, "Yes, it is the only way. To keep the charade up to King Canaid I will inform Galaxy Garrison that we will agree to the marriage, meet with the rest of the force and inform them of the situation giving you at least an hour to get away. However, I will have to deny any knowledge of this and will have to treat you as a base criminal when you two are caught. Galaxy Garrison will back the marriage, I'm sure we will have to make some kind of recompense to King Canaid, but we will be able to save Allura from a fate worse than death. My question to you is will you be able to stand with Allura, be king of Arus and face any military punishment Galaxy Garrison will assign?"

Keith briefly drops his head, stands up straight and lifts his eyes to Coran and states "Yes, I would die to protect Allura from that monster."

"Then go and be quick about it.

Keith quickly leaves the room; Coran briefly turns away from the door, places his hands together under his chin as if in prayer. Speaking to himself, "I'm sorry King Alfor, this is the best I can do to save your daughter." As if hearing a voice in his head King Alfor answers him _"Coran, that young man is the best choice for Arus and my daughter."_

Coran leaves his office goes to Castle control, informs Admiral Graham of the decision and calls the Voltron force to an emergency meeting in the rec room.

Coran enters the rec room and finds Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Nanny are already seated.

Lance stands up upon Coran's entrance, "Coran, what could be happening that you would gather us here in the middle of the night?"

"Lance, please be seated, I will inform you of the situation once Commander Keith has joined us. I have briefed him independently and the situation is quite grave."

* * *

Back in MedTech Keith gently awakens a sleeping Allura. "Ally, wake up quickly, we need to move fast."

Allura's eyelashes flutter open, "Keith? What's wrong?" Keith pulls her out of bed and places her robe around her. She cries out in an upset voice, "Keith, Where are we going? I don't understand."

Keith pulls her in front of him and places his hand gently against her injured cheek, "Allura, do you trust me?"

Allura covers Keith's hand with her own and looks deeply into Keith's dark brown eyes, "Of course."

"Then we must leave now, I will explain what is happening after we are on our way. We will stop so you can change after we are away." Keith picks up his backpack and places it on his back leaving MedTech pulling Allura behind him.

Sneaking out of the castle and into the stable Keith quickly saddles his horse, climbs up and pulls Allura up in front of him galloping away.

Back in the rec room, Lance is up and pacing "Coran, whatever Keith is doing, it's been 15 minutes, if you have already briefed him we don't need to continue to wait for him."

Coran sighs deeply, "You are right, I don't know what is keeping him, but here is the situation. King Canaid is demanding the marriage of his son and Princess Allura, based on the claims of his son that Allura came to him willingly with intention to marry and that Keith interfered."

Hunk and Pidge's mouths drop wide open, Lance falls into his seat "Coran…that's ridicules."

Nanny jumps up from her seat, "This is unbelievable, that animal attacked my baby and they expect us to hand her over to them?"

Coran looks to Nanny, "It's worse than that, if we do not agree to the marriage King Canaid will declare war on Arus and attack us with the backing of his alliance partners."

Hunk jumps up shaking his fists, "Galaxy Garrison would never stand for this."

Coran shakes his head, "Galaxy Garrison is incapable of stopping them. Even with the military of Planet Pollux and our other alliance partners we could not hope to stop the war before Arus is destroyed." Hunk drops back into his seat. Coran continues, "That is if Lotor and Planet Doom doesn't join in and tries to wipe us all out. Admiral Graham and Galaxy Garrison believe the only way to stop the destruction of the entire Alliance is to agree to the marriage, which he pointed out is something we were considering anyway."

Nanny falls to the floor crying, "My poor baby, my poor Princess Allura."

Pidge looks up at Coran, "What does Keith think?"

Coran gave a sad smile, "His initial response was to let them come and Voltron would defeat them, but once I explained the full situation he agreed the only thing we can do to save Arus is to allow the wedding to occur."

"I have already informed Admiral Graham of our decision to go forward with the marriage, but have not yet told Princess Allura. I will go to her after we are finished here with the news; she will be upset but will accept the marriage as the only way to save her people. Admiral Graham is on his way to Arus with King Canaid to oversee the marriage contract and the continuation of the Alliance."

* * *

Under the light of the full moon Keith rides thru the forest to the village of Desmond as he explains the situation to Allura.

"Keith, I can't believe Coran would agree to Canaid's demands." Keith pulls Allura a bit closer to his chest, kisses the side of her head and continues to explain, "Believe it, we have no choice. Ally, the only way to keep you away from Prince Johne is to marry someone else. We need to keep moving so I can't ask you the proper way, but I love you, I always have. If you will agree to marry me Canaid will have to look elsewhere for a bride for his son."

Allura turns her head with a slightly mystified but delighted look in her eyes she studies Keith and asks, "You want to marry me?

Keith leans forward and catches Allura's lips in a deep kiss, she leans into Keith and sighs deeply; Keith pulls back slightly and looking into her eyes says, "Very much, if you will have me."

Allura sighs, "Yes…" and moves in to kiss Keith again. Savoring the taste of Allura's lips Keith pulls away, "There is a cleric in Desmond that will marry us tonight; if we hurry everything will be done before Coran catches on to the fact we are no longer in the castle."

* * *

Coran walks towards MedTech followed by a weeping Nanny, "Nanny…if you can't calm down you will have to wait outside while I speak with Allura." Opening the door to Allura's room in MedTech Coran finds the room empty. He hits the button to ring the doctor and asks, Dr. Gorma, "Where is Princess Allura?"

"Commander Keith came back and told me he would sit with the princess for the rest of the night so I may leave and he would ring me if the princess needed me."

Coran pales, "Oh dear God…he wouldn't…" Nanny looks up at Coran, "What do you mean he wouldn't?"

Coran ignores Nanny and runs over to the console and hits the alert button; Lance, Pidge and Hunk coming running from the rec room area. "Coran, what's wrong?"

"Princess Allura is missing, according to Dr. Gorma, Keith came in and dismissed him for the evening, he must have decided to take her and run. I doubt they could have left the castle, so search the castle and find them."

* * *

Keith stops at the side of the church, sets Allura on the ground and dismounts. He opens his back pack and hands Allura her jumpsuit and boots. "Ok Ally, change clothes quickly and then come inside, I'll set things up with Father Dion." He leans in and places a quick kiss on her lips, "I love you, see you inside."

Allura smiles after him and quickly begins to change.

Inside the church Keith wakes Father Dion and fibbing a bit explains that he and Allura want to get married before the official ceremony is supposed to take place in a month. Father Dion smiles at Keith, "Did you know that the princess' parents were equally in a hurry." Keith looks a bit thunderstruck; Father Dion chuckles and continues, "Yes, I married them 2 months ahead of their official ceremony as they couldn't wait to be together either, of course I will perform the marriage." Father Dion leaves for a few moments to wake two of his assistants to witness the marriage as Allura comes in.

Keith pulls her beside him, "Ally, I had to fib a bit to him and make it sound like we were to be officially married anyway, but he has agreed to perform the ceremony." He looks at her and smiles a bit sadly, "Sorry, it can't be the dream wedding you really deserve."

Princess Allura looks at him with incredulous, "Keith, don't you realize that marrying you is my dream wedding? I could care less about the dress and flowers as long as I have you." She leans in and places her face into the nook of Keith's neck lightly kissing him there.

Father Dion reenters the room with his assistants and smiles at the affectionate couple, "I know you need to hurry before you are missed at the castle so we will make this quick. Let's begin the ceremony, everyone take your places please."

Standing in front of the alter and looking down on the couple Father Dion looks startled at Allura's appearance, "My child, what happened to you?" Allura covers her cheek with her hand and quickly says "I was injured in our practices with the lions Father, really I am fine. Can we begin the ceremony please?"

Father Dion looks a bit doubtful but begins, "Marriage is the joining together of two souls into one; the joining of a man and woman means you put someone ahead of yourself and your needs. Do you Commander Keith take Allura, Princess of Arus as your lawful wife?"

Keith looks deeply into Allura's eyes, "Yes, with every breath of my body and soul."

Father Dion faces Allura, "Allura, Princess of Arus, do you take Commander Keith as your lawful husband?"

Allura smiles at Keith with tears in her eyes, "Yes, with everything that I am and everything that I possess."

Father Dion smiles at Keith, "Do you have a symbol of your commitment to exchange?"

Allura looks a bit startled, but Keith reaches into his pocket and pulls out a beautiful gold ring with Celtic etchings around it. He looks at Allura, "This was the ring my father gave my mother on their wedding day; it is all I have left of them." Keith slides it onto her ring finger, "Accept this token of my love and affection which is yours till the day I die."

Allura smiles warmly, and pulls a locket out of her shirt and from around her neck. Opening the locket she shows Keith pictures of her parents. She places the locket in his hands, "Take this token of my love and affection which is yours till the day I die."

Smiling at both of them Father Dion continues, "With your promises of love and joining of souls I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Keith wraps his arms around Allura and kisses her deeply, pulling away from her he smiles, "I love you Allura." Allura grabs Keith hugging him to her and says, "I love you too."

Father Dion smiles at the young couple, "Now, before you two get too carried away we do need to finish the official documents and get them signed." Leading them to his desk he finishes filling out the forms and holds them out for everyone to sign.

* * *

Back at the castle Lance finds Coran in castle control, "Coran, the entire castle has been searched, Keith and the princess are nowhere to be found. The stable lad just told me that Keith's horse is missing from his stall."

Coran sighs closing his eyes, "They must have slipped out while we were meeting in the rec room. Lance, take Pidge and Hunk in the lions and find them. I'm contacting Admiral Graham to alert him and King Canaid that they are missing and that we are searching for them."

* * *

Keith and Allura leave the church holding hands, with the marriage certificate folded up in Keith's other hand. Keith places the document in his saddle bag and mounts the horse pulling Allura back up in front of him. Heading to the edge of town he whispers, "There is a cave a mile from here; we will stop there for the night."

Keith pulls the horse up in front of the entrance to the cave, lowers Allura to the ground and dismounts tying the horse to a nearby tree. Grabbing his bag and taking a blanket off the back of the saddle he wraps his arm around Allura's waist as he leads her into the cave.

"Stay here a second." Keith leaves Allura's side, taking a flashlight out of his bag he turns it on and sets it on the ground, sets down the bag and spreads out the blanket. Keith returns to Allura, takes her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist while pulling her against him with his other arm. Wrapping both arms around Allura he kisses her deeply and lays her down onto the blanket and positions himself beside her so that he is above her.

"Keith…I'm nervous…" Allura looks into Keith's face and sees tenderness reflecting from his gaze. Keith leans forward and kisses her forehead, her nose and then moves to her mouth deepening the kiss while moving his hand along her rib cage and then cupping her breast. Allura sighs deeply as she wraps the fingers of one hand in his hair and slides the other hand along his back returning his kisses with enthusiasm.

* * *

Meanwhile flying in the skies around the castle in yellow lion Hunk calls Castle Control, "Coran, this is Hunk; we are covering an area of 20 miles around the castle guessing that on horseback Keith wouldn't get much further even with the full moon. So far thermal scans aren't picking up any movement."

"Hunk, keep scanning we must find them." Coran sits back in his chair and sighs; leaning forward again he activates his communicator, "Pidge, come in please, status check."

"Pidge here, no sign of any activity yet Coran."

"Coran, this is Lance, I think I may have picked up on something by the caves near the village of Desmond, I'm going in to investigate."

"Roger Lance, report back in when you are done. Hunk, Pidge keep looking in case this is a false response, Coran out."

* * *

Back in the cave Keith turns with Allura so that she is lying on his chest and pulls the blanket so it is partially covering their nude bodies. Rubbing his hands along her back he kisses the top of her head, "Are you ok?"

"Yes…" Allura raises her head and smiles down into Keith's face, "Thank you for loving me."

A loud throat clearing sound comes from the mouth of the cave. Keith jumps up pushing Allura behind him while grabbing his laser gun and pointing it at the entrance in a crouched position. Lance enters the cave with his laser gun pointed at Keith, "What the hell are you doing Keith?"

"Lance, it was the only way to save her." Lowering his gun and standing to block Lance's vision of Allura even more.

"By disgracing her? You son of a bitch." Lance yells at Keith with fury raising his gun to point it at Keith's head.

Putting his hands up as if in surrender, "No; by marrying her. Lance, please, check the saddle bag on the horse, the marriage certificate is in it."

The look on Lance's face is one of incredulity and shock; he lowers the gun and walks out of the cave. Keith picks up the blanket and throws it around Allura, then grabs his pants and quickly puts them on. Lance reenters the cave moments later with the certificate in his hand. Still in a fury he yells, "And how the hell is this supposed to fix the situation with King Canaid?"

Confident that Lance at least wouldn't shoot him Keith steps forward, "With Allura married Canaid will have to look elsewhere for a bride for his son. Galaxy Garrison will be able to persuade him that it makes no sense to declare war where he would gain nothing and they can't annul the marriage as it has been consummated."

Looking at Keith in disgust, "You are unbelievable…I have to get you two back to the castle, Coran will have to figure this out there. Finish getting dressed, I'm going to go outside and radio Castle Control." Lance turns leaving the cave taking his communicator off his belt in the process.

Keith lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and turns to Allura, "Are you ok?" She is shaking a bit but nods as she walks up to him and he pulls her into a hug, "It's ok my love, I won't let them take you away from me." He places a quick kiss on her lips, "Let's not press our luck with his temper any further, get dressed quick."

* * *

Lance stomps back out by the horse, shakes his head then looks to the heavens as if for guidance and presses the link button on his communicator, "Castle Control, this is Lance, come in please."

"Lance, this is Coran, did you find them?"

"Yes, but you're not going to be happy…" pauses and then he spills out as quickly as he can, "Keith married Allura and consummated the marriage."

"WHAT??" Lance holds the communicator away from himself as the bellow comes through. Whether it was Coran's or Nanny's voice or a combination of the two he wasn't sure.

"We can go into details when we return, have Hunk return his lion and get a ride from Pidge out here. I want him to ride the horse back to the stable. I'm bringing Keith and princess back in my lion, Lance out." Lance quickly turns off the communicator to prevent any more loud noises and turns back to the entrance of the cave as Keith escorts Allura out. "God help you Keith, I don't know who will kill you first, Coran or Nanny. Let's get going."

* * *

Lance lands the lion in front of the entrance to the Castle, as the three of them exit the lion a troop of castle guards come out and surround Keith placing his hands behind him in handcuffs. "What's the meaning of this?" Allura demands.

"Coran's orders your Highness; we are to escort you and Commander Keith to the control room." The head guard takes Allura by the elbow and leads them into the castle with Lance following.

Entering castle control Allura pulls her elbow out of the guard's hands walks up to Coran and demands, "What do you think you are doing treating Keith like a criminal?"

Coran studies the princess's face briefly, "Because that is what he is." Moving around her he walks in front of Keith and punches him in the stomach. Allura screams Keith's name and rushes back to grab Keith who has dropped to his knees while Lance moves forward to grab Coran to keep him from hitting Keith again. "Coran, calm down this isn't going to help."

Coran pushes Lance away from him and stares at Keith as he gets back on his feet with Allura's help, "We entrusted Princess Allura's welfare to you and this is how you take care of her?"

Keith takes a few deep breaths and struggles out, "I love her Coran and I couldn't stand by and let her be forced to marry Prince Johne when I could do something to stop it."

Coran takes a few calming breaths, "And what happens when King Canaid declares war for what he will see as an outrage?"

Keith looks at Coran imploringly, "You know Admiral Graham and Galaxy Garrison will back this marriage as it cannot be annulled; Allura could already be carrying my child. They will prevail upon King Canaid's common sense that there is nothing here to be gained by declaring war."

Coran starts turning a deep shade of red as his anger seems to build again, "You better hope we can talk King Canaid down. Until Admiral Graham arrives you will be held in the detainment area, he will see to your punishment."

Allura starts to object and Coran looks at her with fury in his eyes, "You young lady will return to MedTech where Dr. Gorma will exam you to ensure these claims of the consummation are true." Allura looks at Coran with shock on her face; he turns away from her, "Nanny!" Coran yells. An unusually quiet Nanny enters the room and starts to escort Allura out. Allura pulls away from her and runs to Keith wrapping her arms around him and starts crying.

Keith kisses her forehead, "Allura, go with Nanny, I'll be fine. Lance," Keith looks over his wife to his best friend, "Please go with her." Lances nods, moves forward and pulling a sobbing Allura away from Keith he wraps his arm around her back and escorts her from the room following Nanny.

Keith looks to Coran again, "Coran, I will not apologize for loving her." Coran sighs and looks away, "Guards, escort the Commander to the detention center and keep guards posted at the door."

* * *

The following morning Lance is sitting with Pidge and Hunk at breakfast describing everything that happened in the control room the night before. "I'm going to visit Princess after breakfast to see how she is doing. Coran won't allow me or anyone else go near Keith."

Pidge gulps, "I can't believe we never caught on to Keith's feelings for the princess. What will Admiral Graham do and when does he arrive?"

Lance sighs, "He arrived before dawn with the group from planet Orrand; Coran's been locked up in his office with Admiral Graham, Prince Johne and King Canaid. The guards told me they could hear the yelling from the floor below. I'm guessing Keith will be facing a court marshal and that would be the minor punishment. King Canaid wants to hold him for trial on his own world; thankfully Admiral Graham won't allow that."

Lance rubs his tired face and gets up, "I'll see you two later." Lance wonders out of the room and down to MedTech. Nanny stops him from entering Allura's room, "Princess Allura is not seeing visitors at this time."

"Nanny," Lance implores her, "I just need to see how she is and right now both of my best friends are hurting." Nanny looks down and sighs, "She didn't stop crying and fall asleep last night until the doctor finally gave her a sedative to put her to sleep. She still hasn't woken up."

Lance begs her, "Please let me go in and check on her."

Nanny studies him for a minute, "You know that the whole story is true, they did marry and consummate the marriage. She has the most beautiful ring on her finger, when I asked her about it she just started crying all the harder." Nanny sits in the nearest chair, "I always thought she just had a crush on Commander Keith, I never realized how much she loves him until last night."

Lance sighs and sits down next to Nanny, "She confided in me a while ago, but didn't know what to do about it because of their different ranks. So she chose to keep Keith here as a friend, rather than risk losing him to a transfer if he didn't feel the same. Allura promised me to secrecy, I was not allowed to say anything to Keith." He rubs his face again, "Even I didn't know Keith loved her back, he must have come to the same conclusion and pushed everything down in so that even I didn't know about it and he is my best friend, he tells me everything."

Lance looks over to Nanny and is surprised to see a tear running down her cheek. He was about to say something to comfort her when the door to Allura's room opens and Allura comes out in her nightgown. Spying Lance sitting next to Nanny she rushes over to him, "Where's Keith, what are they doing to him?"

Lance stands up, "Allura, I honestly don't know, I can't get near him. Coran has him on a no visitor suspension." At the look on her face he continues, "Nothing has been decided yet, last I knew Coran is still meeting with Admiral Graham and King Canaid."

A look of determination comes to Allura's face, "I'm going to see him; will you come with me?"

Nanny stands up, "Princess, please…" Allura turns to Nanny, "No, I am ruler of Arus, not Coran; I will not be denied my husband." Nanny smiles at Allura, "My baby has grown up. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed as a princess and then I will help you gain access to your husband."

* * *

Keith sits on the bunk in his cell wishing he knew what the hell was going on. Breakfast was brought to him an hour ago, but the guards were forbidden to talk to him. He rubs his still sore stomach and thinks again that Coran was pushing the acting a bit far. For a while there even he believed that Coran was beyond furious. He was still angry about the way Coran spoke to Allura, but understood the necessity. No one in that room last night would doubt that Coran had no idea what was going on or how angry he was.

Keith stands up as he hears a commotion out in the hall. The door to the detention center opens and Allura walks in with Lance and Nanny looking utterly beautiful. Dressed in all her princess splendor the guards were no match for her and her commands. It probably helped that Nanny was standing beside her also issuing orders to the jumping guards.

"Keith!" She runs up to his cell and tries to grab him thru the bars. He wraps his hand around her neck and kisses her thru the bars. He pulls back and looks into her eyes, "Are you ok?" She smiles at him, "Yes…I was more worried about you. How's the stomach?"

Keith grimaces a bit and rubs his stomach again, "For an older man, Coran still knows how to throw a punch." At the look of concern on Allura's face he smiles at her, "It will be ok; I've been hit worse in training exercises."

Just then the doors to the detention center open again and this time Coran and Admiral Graham enter the room. Admiral Graham sees the couple together and rubs his chin in contemplation. Coran goes to them livid, "Princess Allura, no one was to see Commander Keith until the Admiral deals with him." Allura stands up to Coran just as livid, "You will not tell me who I am to see or where I can go in my own castle Coran, I am the ruler of Arus not you. I want Keith released now."

Coran looks surprised at Allura having never before seen this side of her. Admiral Graham steps forward and smiles a small smile at Allura. Pointing to Keith he begins, "Unfortunately my dear, where this man is concerned my authority overrules yours as he is one of my commanders not yours; whether you married him or not until his service is up he is still under the command of Galaxy Garrison and me."

Keith reaches thru the bars and grabs Allura's hand as she is about to argue, "Allura, please, don't make this worse."

Admiral Graham looks at Keith, "Now you are showing sense, where was it last night might I ask?"

Keith looks at Admiral Graham, "Where Allura's concerned, I would do anything including facing a firing squad to protect her.

Admiral Graham studies Keith, "You may get your wish…you will be court marshaled, your trial is tomorrow morning."

Lance steps forward, "On what charges sir?"

Admiral Graham doesn't look at Lance but continues to study Keith, "Conduct unbecoming an officer and failure to follow direct orders." He moves away from Keith to look at Princess Allura, "King Canaid is asking for the death penalty, I have not yet formally declined that request. That decision will be made by the entire panel at the trial."

Princess Allura gasps placing her hand near her mouth. Taking pity on her Admiral Graham takes her hand and smiles at her again. "Relax my princess; the chances of that particular sentence are extremely slim, though an embarrassment to us right now, Commander Keith is too valuable to Galaxy Garrison to allow a sentence of that nature. Having said that though, Commander Keith will face a punishment and it will be followed through. I must ask you not to come to the court marshal tomorrow and raise the tensions in the room any higher than they will already be."

Allura looks at the Admiral and then to Keith who gives her a nod before answering, "I'll abide by your wishes as long as you understand that whatever sentence your panel comes up for Keith he will not be transferred from Arus and there will be no threat of death."

Keith and Coran gasp, "Allura!"

Admiral Graham loses his smile, puts up a hand to shut up Coran and Keith and in a very dangerous voice asks, "You presume to make demands of me after the mess you two have created?"

Allura smiles back at Admiral Graham, every bit the politician he is with just as dangerous of a voice, "If you transfer Keith or harm him in such a way as I deem unfit I will remove Arus from the Galaxy Alliance. Voltron will no longer aid any planet other than Arus. King Canaid is not the only monarch who can play hardball; I will not have my husband and the future King of Arus taken away from me. Do we have an understanding?"

Seeing that she will not back down Admiral Graham breaks into a laugh and surprises everyone in the room, "Coran, she is definitely the daughter of King Alfor and fit to be queen. She fights like a lion for those she loves. You have my word Princess, Commander Keith will not be taken from you. Now I must ask all of you to leave and not visit the Commander until after the court marshal, I cannot have King Canaid believe that he has no voice here."

Allura nods to the Admiral and walks over to Keith's cell kissing him thru the bars; she touches his face and says "I love you." She then turns and leaves the room followed by Nanny. Keith says Lance's name as he turns toward the door intending to follow the princess. Lance walks back to Keith's cell, "Yes?"

Keith looks at Lance with misery in his eyes, "Please Lance, stay close to Allura and take care of her until I can. Make sure Prince Johne has no chance to get near her." Lance grabs Keith's shoulder thru the bar and nods, then turns and leaves the room.

Admiral Graham looks at Coran, "Please leave us Coran, the additional guards as well; I need to speak to Commander Keith alone."

After the room is empty Admiral Graham studies Keith again who returns his gaze warily. Admiral Graham then sighs and sits in the chair across from Keith's cell. "Well my boy, you certainly have created one hell of a mess; did Coran have any part in planning this?"

Still standing Keith responds, "No sir, I acted of my own accord after Coran informed me of the situation last night, he had no knowledge of what I had planned."

Admiral Graham studies Keith some more, "Sit down before you fall down Commander, I imagine between the bruised ribs from the fight with Prince Johne and the hit you took to the stomach from Coran you are a hurting unit."

Keith looks surprised but does as bidden and sits back down on his bunk letting out a pained sound as he alleviates some of the pain from his chest and abdomen caused by standing for so long. "What can I expect from the court marshal sir?"

Admiral Graham ignores his question and continues on his own topic, "Luckily for you King Canaid believes that Coran had no part of the events of the evening, if he didn't Arus would have been caught in a full scale war. Prince Johne still wants to attack, but King Canaid knows that it wouldn't be worthwhile. King Caniad wants us to hand you have over to them to put on trial on their own planet for the attack on Prince Johne."

Admiral Graham continues to study Keith, letting him squirm a bit after that last remark before continuing, "I have declined that request, in exchange though, Prince Johne will be the one to perform the punishment given to you tomorrow during your court marshal."

Keith looks up in surprise forgetting who he was talking to, "Are you kidding me?"

"No Commander, I am not." Admiral Graham slowly gets to his feet and moves to stand in front of Keith's cell again. "Given the charges, I'm guessing the sentence will be a lashing and Prince Johne will be the one to administer the strap. I'm sorry Commander, but it is the only way to get King Canaid to back down and not leave the Alliance altogether."

Keith drops his head to his chest and then gives a short nod. Admiral Graham sighs, "I'm sorry son; you don't deserve what is coming for protecting Princess Allura from that bastard." Keith looks up in surprise, Admiral Graham continues "It is a damn good thing you didn't manage to kill him; I wouldn't have been able to prevent the Alliance from handing you over to them otherwise." Admiral Graham salutes a stunned Keith and then turns and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning the court marshal commenced in the Castle war room, the Alliance council members up on the video prompt and Admiral Graham seated at the table in front with his aids surrounding him. Keith stands in the center of the room in full military dress facing the table with his arms in hand cuffs in front of him. The rest of the Voltron force and Coran are seated behind Keith to one side, King Canaid, Prince Johne and their assistants seated on the other side.

Admiral Graham begins, "Commander Keith, you are being charged with failing to follow a direct order from Galaxy Garrison and conduct unbecoming an officer, how do you plead?

Keith looks directly at Admiral Graham and states in a loud clear voice, "Guilty sir."

Admiral Graham looks over his shoulder to the video prompt, "Council, please state the suggested punishment."

One member of the council stands, "Suggested punishment is 30 lashes Admiral, 15 for each charge."

Admiral Graham stands, "Commander Keith, you are hereby sentenced to 30 lashes to be carried out immediately in the castle courtyard." He pauses before looking at the group of people behind Keith, "Due to the extenuating circumstances in this case it is my understanding that a representative from Planet Orrand has requested permission to execute the sentence, is this still the case?"

Lance, Pidge and Hunk gasp and earn a glare from Admiral Graham that silences them immediately.

King Canaid stands, "Yes Admiral, for the unprovoked attack on my son, Prince Johne requests the right to administer the Commander's punishment."

Lance starts to stand up to object but Coran grabs his arm to prevent it quickly whispering to Lance.

Ignoring them Admiral Graham continues, "Request accepted, case closed, guards, please escort Commander Keith to the court yard to commence the sentence."

Keith is lead out of the room followed by Admiral Graham and the group around King Canaid. After they clear the room Lance stands up and pulls away from Coran, "You knew this was going to happen?" he asks furiously.

Coran sighs and stands to face the men, "Yes, Admiral Graham told me this morning, it was the only way to end this mess. Keith knew about this yesterday and accepted the outcome. Now is not the time to argue, Lance, please go to Princess Allura's room and make sure she does nothing to interfere. The rest of us will see to Keith."

They all race from the room separating in the hallways, Lance heading to Allura's room as the rest race for the courtyard.

* * *

Lance knocks on Allura's bedroom door and is admitted entry by Nanny. He sees Allura out on her personal balcony watching the courtyard below. Lance races to her side as Allura turns to face him, "Lance what is going on? Why is Keith in the courtyard with those men?"

Lance grabs Allura and pulls her away from the balcony and back into her bedroom, "Allura, they sentenced Keith to 30 lashes to be performed by Prince Johne as recompense for Keith's attack on him." Allura looks incredulous at Lance and then tries to pull away from him and head for the door.

Lance grabs her again, "Allura, there is nothing you can do to prevent this from happening and it will only be worse if you go down there. Keith does not want you to witness this and give Prince Johne the satisfaction of seeing both of you in pain." Allura isn't listening to Lance now; she keeps fighting to get away from him, tears running down her face.

Lance looks over to Nanny who looks equally horrified, "Nanny please…help me keep her in here." She doesn't move, but looks over to the balcony and back at Lance. Lance yells at her again and Nanny runs to Lance and Allura grabbing her and helping Lance move her to the bed. Allura finally breaks down all together and Lance holds her as she cries and continues to hit his chest.

* * *

In the courtyard Keith is moved to a platform that had been set up in advance for his punishment. Keith's handcuffs are removed and the guards remove his jacket and shirt then place his hands in holders on either side of two poles so he can't move. Prince Johne moves behind him and takes the whip from an assistant. Admiral Graham walks up to him and grabs Prince Johne's arm before he can begin. "You will have a care Highness for how you administer this punishment. If even one lash hits Commander Keith somewhere other than his back the rest of the sentence will be excused, am I understood?"

Prince Johne pulls his arm away from Admiral Graham before hissing a yes. Admiral Graham steps off the platform and moves in front so he can watch Keith's face and nods to the guards behind him to ensure that his order to Prince Johne is followed. Coran, Hunk and Pidge enter the courtyard and stand beside Admiral Graham. Keith looks at them as the first lash falls and then closes his eyes. He has everything he can do not to yell, is determined not to make a sound as he doesn't want to give Prince Johne the satisfaction. But by the 10th lash he can no longer stay quiet and sounds start to escape him, by the 15th he is barely able to stand, when the last lash is administered Keith falls unconscious, the holders his arms are in the only thing keeping him up.

The guard takes the lash away from Prince Johne, who looks at Keith's bloody back with satisfaction as Hunk and Pidge take Keith down and place him on a stretcher before he is taken away to MedTech. Hunk and Pidge follow the stretcher but Coran stays behind and walks up to King Canaid who is speaking with Admiral Graham. He performs a short bow, "Your majesty, I mean no disrespect but you and your son are no longer welcome here, please leave this castle immediately and return to your ship."

King Canaid turns red when Admiral Graham speaks up, "I think that is a reasonable request, King Canaid, Prince Johne, allow me and my guards to escort you to your ship. We will provide you an armed escort to make sure you leave Arus airspace safely." Coran watches as they leave the courtyard and then enters the castle heading for Princess Allura's room.

* * *

Coran enters Allura's room to find Lance holding her as they sit on the bed. Both jump up and Allura runs over to Coran and tries to hit him. Coran grabs her wrist to prevent it, "I'm sorry Princess, there was nothing we could do to stop this sentence, but it is over and King Canaid and Prince Johne have left, Admiral Graham was escorting them out.

Allura takes some deep breaths, "Where is Keith, how hurt is he?"

Coran sighs, "Down in MedTech." Allura turns to leave and Coran grabs her arm, "Allura please, give the doctor a bit of time to cleanse his wounds and give him something for the pain." Allura pulls her arm away from Coran and hisses, "I'll never forgive you for this." She then turns and runs out of the room. Lance pats Coran on the arm and follows Allura. Tears run down Coran's check as he says to Nanny, "She needn't worry, I'll never forgive myself." He then turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Allura and Lance enter MedTech to find Pidge and Hunk seated in the waiting room. Allura walks right past them and continues into the room Keith is in. Dr. Gorma glances up from working on Keith, "Princess Allura…please…wait outside while I work on the Commander." Allura moves so she can see Keith's back and sucks in a breath. Dr. Gorma had stitched closed a few of the cuts, but many were still bleeding profusely as the nurse attempted to clean up the blood and place bandages on Keith's back.

Lance enters the room and grabs Allura's arm, "Please Princess, let them work." He leads a stunned Allura back out to the waiting room and sits her down in the nearest seat. Lance looks at her closely studying her face and asks Pidge to get her a glass of water. She accepts the glass from Pidge but doesn't drink, "Lance, he has no skin left on his back…" she whispers horrified.

Lance sighs, "Prince Johne knows how to use a whip quite well." Seeing Allura pale further he adds, "I'm sure it looks worse right now that it is, Keith is a tough guy; he will be fine." The door to MedTech opens and Coran and Admiral Graham enter the room. Allura ignores both of them and keeps her eyes on the door leading to Keith.

A while later Dr. Gorma comes out and Allura stands up to face him. "Commander Keith will be fine Princess, it will take some time but his back will heal. For now I have given the Commander a sedative to keep him asleep and another shot that will keep the fever he has now from worsening." Seeing that Allura paled alarmingly he continues, "The fever is to be expected after a whipping like that; I repeat he will be fine. If you follow the nurse inside you may sit beside him." Allura nods and follows the nurse into the Keith's room and sits beside him in a chair. She moves his hair away from his face and kisses his forehead, tears rolling down her cheek.

Back in the waiting room Admiral Graham and Coran watch from the open doorway. Admiral Graham looks at Coran and asks, "What will occur now?" Coran looks up shaken, "We will need to perform an official wedding ceremony as soon as the Commander is up to it, followed by coronation." Admiral Graham smiles at Coran, "Good, please keep me informed of the plans as they occur." He then turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Keith slowly wakes up feeling like someone had hit him with a sledge hammer, his mind very fuzzy. He moves his arm and comes in contact with something solid, he lifts his head from the pillow turns it seeing Allura sleeping beside him in a chair; she is bent over his bed, her head resting on her arms. She stirs, lifting her head to find Keith looking at her. Allura sits up straight and then moves again to cup Keith's face with her hand studying his face. "Hello beautiful…" he smiles at her and turns his head a bit to kiss the palm of her hand. "Keith…do you want me to get the doctor?" He shifts a bit and grimaces, "No, I don't want him knocking me out again."

Allura sits up straight again, "Surely you want something for the pain? Don't tell me again you been hurt worse in practices." Keith gives a humorless laugh, "No sweetheart I wouldn't dream of it, but no, I don't like the effects of the painkillers, I can handle this. I'll be fine." He reaches over and takes her hand in his. She leans in and kisses him lightly, "I love you, is there anything I can get you?"

He glances back at her, "The only thing I really need is to hold my wife. Please, lay down here with me." Allura looks down the length of him and shakes her head, "No, I don't want to cause you any more pain than you are already in."

"Please Ally, it's the only thing I want…I'll be ok, I'll kind of lay on you." She looks him over and finally nods and he shifts onto his side a bit as she lies down on her back beside him, but a bit above him; he then lays his arm over her hips half covering her body with his, his head resting on her breast. He sighs deeply and soon falls asleep again, Allura's hands in his hair.

Lance enters MedTech later and finds both of them asleep this way. He smiles to himself and quietly walks back out stopping Hunk and Pidge from entering.

* * *

Coran later enters MedTech to find them still lying together, however Allura is awake and looks at him as he enters. "Princess Allura, can I please have a word with you?" She gives him a nod and manages to get out from under Keith without waking him.

They walk out to the waiting room of MedTech, "I have contacted Sven and Romelle and alerted them to the events of the last couple of days. They are on their way here now so that Sven can provide coverage for Black Lion until Keith is well again. We have already begun the plans for your official marriage to Keith and the coronation ceremony." Allura nods to Coran.

He bows his head, "Allura, after you have become Queen I will then submit my resignation as your royal advisor and retire."

Allura looks up shocked, "You can't do that Coran and we will need you more now than ever." She grabs his hand, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I was angry and worried over Keith, I know you have always watched over me and have only done what you think is best for me. Please don't leave."

Tears fill Coran's eyes and he nods at her. Allura moves in and gives Coran a hug just as the castle alarm systems go off. They race off to Castle control to find Lance at the controls surrounded by Admiral Graham, Hunk and Pidge. He turns, "It's Lotor and he has a new robeast for us."

From the entrance of Castle control they hear Keith's voice, "Well, let's launch."

Allura turns toward him, "What are you doing out of MedTech? You are in no condition for this." Keith moves slowly forward and wraps an arm around her waist, "I'll be fine and we need to be able to form Voltron." He places a kiss on her forehead.

Coran takes Lance's place at the controls and presses the button to raise the launch tubes. The five of them race for their individual tubes and launch.

As all five lions fly toward the robeast Keith broadcasts, "Heads up every one, this looks like a nasty one." The robeast is huge and has a sword in each hand; it turns to face the lions and launches missiles from its belly at the lions. They separate to avoid them; Lance and Pidge firing missiles back at it hitting the beast in the chest making it step back.

Keith broadcasts, "Let's form Voltron." As the lions gather back together and start to fly up in the formation needed to form Voltron, the robeast fires small armor piercing spikes at Black lion hitting it in the head, the spikes going thru the metal and the operations center of the Black lion. One of the spikes embeds itself in Keith's shoulder pinning him to the chair, another grazing his helmet knocking him out.

Allura screams as she watches Black Lion crash to the ground. Lance calls out to the team, "Everyone protect Black lion, Keith, can you hear us? Answer dammit!" There is no response from the Lion. Lotor's command ship then appears and starts firing on Black Lion. Allura cries, "Oh no you don't." and followed by Hunk attacks Lotor's ship using the claws of her lion to do serious damage to the ship as Lance and Pidge continue to attack the robeast managing to knock it to the ground.

Back in Castle Control Coran gasps in horror and gives the command, "Fire all missiles at Lotor's ship."

With the missiles from the castle hitting his ship and the lions ripping apart his own missile bays Lotor gives the order to retreat and turns to fly out of Arus airspace.

Lance broadcasts as the robeast gets back to its feet, "Everyone…hit this robeast with everything you've got."

Over the speaker they hear Sven's voice, "Leave some for me too."

The battle ship from Planet Pollux arrives and begins firing everything it has at the robeast as the Lions and Castle Control also fire missiles. The robeast falls backward again and this time doesn't get back up, a huge hole blown into its chest; but it had already done its damage.

The other four lions pick up the Black Lion and fly it back to the castle, upon landing Lance jumps out of Red lion and runs to the Black Lion with medical personnel coming up quickly behind him. He enters the cockpit and gasps, blood is running down Keith's chest and side from the shoulder wound and his head is hanging to the side limply. He checks for pulse and is relieved to find one. He exits the lion and grabs Allura before she can enter it, "You don't want to see this." Seeing Dr. Gorma climbing up behind them he yells, "Get in there quick, Keith is badly injured." Allura struggles against Lance and he finally throws her over his shoulder with her screaming at him to clear out for the medical personnel.

He heads towards the castle carrying a screaming and struggling Allura and motions Hunk and Pidge to follow him. Sven and Romelle exit their landing shuttle in time to enter the castle with them.

Lance doesn't put Allura down until they enter the MedTech waiting room; she takes a swing at him managing to punch Lance in the jaw. He moans a bit and Sven grabs Allura before she can run back out of MedTech. "Let me go, I have to go to him." Sven hangs on to her, "You can't help him now Allura; let the doctor and the medical team do their jobs."

The doors to MedTech open again and the medical team rushes through with Keith on a stretcher, heading into surgery. Allura pulls away from Sven and drops to the floor crying; Romelle joins her on the floor, hugging her as Admiral Graham, Coran and Nanny enter the room.

Admiral Graham looks at Lance who was rubbing his jaw and asks, "What happened?"

Lance answers, "Those metal spikes the robeast fired entered Keith's ship hitting him in the shoulder, and he was knocked out."

Coran looks toward the door the medical team went through and then moves toward Allura pulling her up off the floor and giving her a hug, "It will be all right Princess." He moves her toward the chairs holding her as she continues to cry, Sven leans down and helps Romelle up off the floor, they join them sitting in the chairs.

Several hours later the doctor comes out of surgery carrying Keith's helmet and addresses the group, "The shoulder wound has been repaired, however we won't know the extent of the damage to the nerves until it heals. What worries me is the blow to the head." He throws Keith's helmet to Lance who catches it and turns it around to look in horror at the indentation where the spike hit it.

"Commander Keith is in a coma, we are monitoring his life signs, the brain activity is good but there is nothing more we can do until he wakes up. The longer he is in the coma the less chance he has of recovering. Excuse me, I must return to him now." Dr. Gorma, then turns and walks back into surgery leaving a stunned group to look after him.

* * *

Lance enters MedTech joining Sven who is standing by the ICU window with his arms crossed watching the activity in the room beyond as Romelle again tries to get Allura to leave Keith's side long enough to eat and sleep. Lance sighs, "It's been three days; she still won't leave him?"

Sven shakes his head, "It's gotten to the point that Allura won't even answer Romelle now, she just ignores her and continues to hold Keith's hand."

Lance studies the room; Keith is in the bed with many lines running from him to varying machines that are monitoring him. His injured shoulder is bandaged with the arm taped to his chest to hold it in place so he can't move it; not that Keith has moved anything since the crash. Allura is sitting in a chair beside him, clasping his other hand in both of hers, her eyes not leaving Keith's face. Romelle is behind Allura rubbing Allura's back and also watching Keith as she continues to speak to Allura.

He sighs again, "I don't know what will happen to Allura if Keith doesn't pull out of this." Sven shuts his eyes and lowers his chin to his chest before answering, "I'm afraid she would join him." Lance looks up at Sven shocked and then starts toward the door to the room, "Sven this is ridicules, let's help Romelle, we need to get Allura out of there to eat and sleep at least a bit."

Lance and Sven enter the room to hear Romelle say, "Come on Allura, you can't help him if you get sick as well, please just leave for an hour to eat, we will get them to bring a bed in here so you can sleep beside him if you need to."

Allura finally looks up at Romelle angry, "What would you be doing if it was Sven in this bed instead of Keith?" She pulls away from Romelle and lays her head down on her hands clasping Keith's and starts crying.

Lance looks at Allura and is about to open his mouth to say something when they hear a soft groan come from the bed. All eyes in the room move to Keith's face; Allura stands up and leans over him, "Keith??"

Keith turns his head a bit and slowly opens his eyes and lifting the hand Allura's holding away from her as he tries to grab at the oxygen line that is attached to his face trying to remove it. Allura grabs his hand again, "Keith no, you need that; Lance call the doctor." Lance walks to the control panel and presses the button to ring for the doctor.

Keith stops moving and his eyes find Allura's face as if studying her before he turns his head to look at the other faces in the room although not really seeing them. The doctor walks in the door and walks up to the bed "Excuse me Princess, let me check him over." Allura finally releases Keith's hand and moves to stand beside Lance, Sven and Romelle, her eyes never leaving Keith.

"Commander, do you know where you are?" the doctor asks Keith as he shines a light into each of Keith's eyes before taking his pulse. Keith makes a groaning sound, closing his eyes again before opening them to look at the people in the room again then looking at the doctor he answers in a low groggy voice, "No, where am I?"

The doctor stands back and studies Keith as Lance moves forward, "Keith, don't you remember what happened?" Keith looks over to him finally recognizing him, "Lance? Where the hell am I?" Before Lance can answer him the doctor interrupts, "Commander, what is the last thing you remember?"

Keith forces his gaze back to the doctor, pauses as if searching his memory, "We just finished a mission on Planet Geonosis and command gave us orders to head to Planet Arus."

Allura and Romelle gasp and Keith looks back over to them curiously and spots Sven, his voice a bit stronger, "Someone want to tell me what happened?" Allura's hand moves to her mouth as she cries out and then she drops in a faint, Sven catching her before she slides to the floor.

* * *

Allura awakens in her own bedroom with Romelle sitting beside her. She quickly sits up and then gets dizzy, Romelle moves forward to stop her from rising, "Allura, please move slowly, I don't want you to faint again."

Allura looks around her to see Nanny and Coran watching her closely. "Where's Keith?"

Coran moves forward and answers her, "He is still in MedTech Princess, the doctor advised us to get you to bed as you've gone too many days without eating and sleeping." Nanny moves forward with a tray with soup on it, "Please eat Princess." Ignoring the tray she starts to pull away from Romelle intending to rise. Coran moves toward her stopping her, "You will do him no good if you don't eat and take care of yourself."

Tears run down Allura's face as she falls back into her bed, "But he doesn't remember me…" she whispers quietly.

Romelle hugs Allura, "The doctor thinks it is temporary Allura, in time his memories will return." Pulling the tray in front of Allura again, "Please eat, the guys and Admiral Graham are in with Keith right now explaining the last two years to him. After you have finished eating, take a bath and get dressed, we will then take you back down to Keith."

* * *

Keith is sitting up in bed, his head whirling, how do you lose two years of memories? He hurts like hell but refused to allow the doctor to give him any more morphine, it just makes his head feel even more fuzzy than it already did and he is still trying to grasp what Sven and Lance have been telling him.

"I married the Princess Allura in a secret ceremony?" Keith looks at Lance stupefied. He looks to Admiral Graham for confirmation, which he gets with a short nod of the Admiral's head. Keith looks around the room at each of his friends and team mates, each of them looking at him a bit grim. If the Admiral hadn't been here Keith would have sworn that his friends were just pulling his leg, but the Admiral is confirming everything.

Admiral Graham steps forward, "Commander I know it is a lot to take in and God knows the last week has been hell for everyone here but I need you to understand there are some things you are going to have to do as soon as you are well enough even though they make no sense to you right now."

Keith looks at Admiral Graham, "Sir?"

"Due to the nature of the marriage the ceremony needs to be re-performed and you will be crowned King of Arus." Keith looks at Admiral Graham shaking his head a bit; if possible his pale skin had gotten even paler. Admiral Graham raises his eyebrows to Keith, "Son, you seemed quite agreeable to the plan a few days ago, which I know you don't remember but you no longer have any choices in this matter. You and Princess Allura had already consummated the secret marriage, the official one needs to happen soon to prevent any scandal if you managed to impregnate her."

Keith drops his head back on his pillow closing his eyes wondering what other crazy things he managed to do in the last two years that he never imagined possible. Lance moves forward, "Keith, you love her, have for quite some time. She will be coming back in shortly, please don't do or say anything that will hurt her, she's been through enough hell already." Keith opens his eyes and is about to give a nasty retort when the door to his room opens. Two beautiful blonds enter the room; one of them stands next to Sven and grabs his hand; that must be the Princess Romelle, Sven's fiancée, another fact that also blew Keith's mind. The other moves toward him stopping beside his bed studying his face; her eyes a bit red and sad looking. Keith takes in her appearance his gaze finally resting on the ring she is wearing.

Admiral Graham clears his throat and orders everyone out of the room, leaving just Keith and Allura. Keith watches the door close and then looks back to Allura his gaze once again moving to the ring on her finger. He reaches out with his good hand and takes the hand with the ring on it in his, studying the ring closely.

Allura watches him raising her other hand to clasp Keith's in both of hers. He looks back up at her, "All of it is true then and we are married…" talking more to himself than to her he looks back down at her hand, "I would never have given that ring to anyone unless it was someone I planned on being with forever."

Allura gives him a small smile, "You thought they were all just playing a joke on you?"

Keith looks up and meets her eyes returning her smile with one of his own, "Lance has been known to do that." Seeing the look on her face he drops the smile, "I'm sorry; I don't know what to say right now, it is a lot to take in all at once."

Allura sits down on the bed next to Keith, she intertwines their fingers; "I know you don't remember me right now but I need to do this." She leans forward and rests her forehead on the arm wrapped over his chest briefly then moves upward and kisses him lightly on the lips. She looks deeply into his eyes, "I love you and I was scared to death I was going to lose you after I finally found you."

Keith reddens a bit and finally looks away. He looks back at her as she sits up and he sees the wounded look on her face. "Princess Allura, I'm sorry, please give me a bit of time to grow accustomed to all this, I don't want to hurt you but I don't know how to deal with this yet…" he stops speaking suddenly and drops his head back on his pillow closing this eyes. He opens them again to see tears running down her face, he reaches over and holds her cheek with his hand and rubs the tears away with his thumb, "Please don't cry…" She covers his hand with her own and moves forward laying her head on his good shoulder. Keith moves his arm around her holding her to him and places a light kiss in her hair. "It will come back to me Allura, I promise…"

* * *

The next week passes like a blur to Keith, between the doctor, Coran and the Admiral he has been made to stay in MedTech although God knows he has been trying to get out of there. The decision was made to try to keep the extent of Keith's injuries and memory loss to within the team, so they didn't want him wandering around the castle unable to explain why he didn't know his way around or anybody's names.

The woman named Nanny has been in making him try on the suit he is to wear to his wedding and coronation tomorrow. She was also teaching him what will be expected of him and what he is to say during each ceremony. She has been hammering that drill into him the past three days; the whole thing gave him a headache.

Keith never thought he would be afraid of a woman, but she scared the hell out of him. When he confided that to Sven and Lance they laughed and then grimaced. Apparently Keith wasn't the only one being pushed around by her this week as she made sure everyone would look presentable for the services tomorrow.

Lance looked at his friend still lying in the hospital bed, "Be happy you are still in here otherwise Nanny would really be after you. The doctor warned her not to push you too much yet since you are still recuperating."

Keith wishes there was no truth to that statement, but can't deny that the least bit of activity leaves him drained and exhausted. His arm is no longer tied to his chest but it might as well be as he can't move his right arm much at all and what little he does move it hurts like hell. He has no idea how he is going to get through tomorrow without falling over and embarrassing himself.

Sven studies him and asks, "So how is the arm?" Keith shakes his head a bit and Sven grins, "Still hurts like hell doesn't it? Why don't you let the doctor give you a pain killer?" Keith gives him a dirty look which makes Sven laugh more, "Those looks don't work my friend when I know you can't do anything about it."

Keith gives a little groan and ignores him, "I hate the way those pain killers make my head feel fuzzy, it's bad enough I feel like that without the drugs when I'm trying to remember something."

Lance looks at him closely, "So have you remembered anything yet?"

Keith shakes his head no, "Sometimes something feels familiar but if I try to focus on it too much I just give myself a headache. The doctor told me to quit trying to push it but let them come to me as they will otherwise I'll do nothing but frustrate myself."

Lance laughs a bit, "Well, now we know why you are so grouchy, you're frustrated as hell."

Keith picks up his water glass beside his bed and throws it at Lance who moves aside avoiding it easily as it lands on the floor without breaking. "Well, on that happy note we will leave you to rest." Lance laughs as he and Sven leave the room.

With their exit Coran enters the room and picks the glass up and sets it back on Keith's tray. "I see Lance and Sven are bringing out your good side." Keith gives another small groan and puts his head back on his pillow and closes his eyes.

Coran chuckles lightly, "Princess Allura wanted me to make sure you are ok as she has been forbidden to see you until the service tomorrow. Traditions you know…" as an explanation to the questioning look on Keith's face.

Keith had only seen Allura a couple of times during the last week, much to her irritation. The doctor asked her to limit her visitations so that Keith could recover with less stress. She abided by the request for the most part and Keith didn't know if he was relieved or not. He enjoyed her company when she did visit, but felt stressed as she was trying so hard to make him remember things and was disappointed when he didn't. He was beginning to understand why he did fall in love with her though. She was the rare jewel who did kind things for people just to make them happy and not for any selfish purpose.

Coran brings Keith's attention back to him, "Lance and Sven will be here early tomorrow morning to help you change and escort you to the church. Once there you will have a chance to rest before the ceremony as you wait for the church to fill with our guests."

Coran turns to leave wishing Keith a good night's rest.

* * *

The following morning passed like a blur to Keith; Sven and Lance did get him to the church and just that much activity left him exhausted. Happily he had two hours to rest before the service.

Keith stands at the front of the church, Lance beside him taking in the size of the crowd. There were representatives from just about every planet in the Alliance. The music starts and Keith turns to look down the aisle watching Allura make her way toward him. She is beautiful in the full white dress with capped sleeves, her veil flowing behind her as she smiles as him when she finally gets close enough to look him in the eye. Keith swallows hard, feeling like his heart moved into his throat as extends his arm for her to take; they then move forward the rest of the way to stand before the Bishop who is to perform the service.

Keith barely pays attention to the service, the pain that never leaves him these days making him concentrate just on remaining on his feet. He manages to say the correct responses that are required of him and smiles at Allura who is watching him with concern in her eyes before she returns his smile. The service finally ends as the Bishop declares them man and wife and Keith leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Allura's lips. She looks a bit disappointed, but they move to follow the Bishop to the thrones for the coronation portion of the ceremony. Keith sits on the throne to the right of Allura, the crowns placed on their heads and the scepters in their hands as they pledge their lives to the planet of Arus and its people. Keith stands up for the first time as King of Arus as the crowd applauds, he extends his bad arm to Allura barely able to hold it up as they walk together down the aisle and out of the church entering the coach that will take them back to the castle and the reception to follow.

Keith shuts his eyes as he puts his head back on the seat of the carriage stifling a groan as Allura turns to study him, "Keith…are you ok?" He opens his eyes to face his wife, "I just need to rest a bit Allura; I'll be fine in a few minutes." Allura touches his bad arm, "Like hell you are…" He opens his eyes a bit shocked by her language, "Keith I know you well enough to know when you are trying to hide something from me, I know you barely made it through that service with the pain you are in, why didn't you take a pain killer?"

Keith chokes a bit before answering, "I don't like how I feel when I am on them; I never take them if I can help it." Allura shakes her head at him, "Damn macho men, why can't you admit when you can't handle something?"

Keith gives her a humorless laugh, "It messes with the image of the macho man you know…" He looks at her again and decides to take a different tactic as he sees she is seriously getting mad at him. "Allura, I promise I will be fine, I need to keep my wits about me today and painkillers make my mind fuzzy." He takes her hand and kisses it, "I'll be the first to tell you when I can't handle it anymore, ok?" She still looks angry with him, but nods her head and sits back in the seat, "Then rest till we get back to the castle." She then turns away from him and looks out the carriage window.

* * *

Allura is still angry with Keith, but keeps a smile on her face as the reception line continues. She looks at him from the corner of her eye and can tell that he is barely registering the people passing in front of him. He stopped offering his right arm to shake hands with people, switching to his left when necessary otherwise just nodding his head in someone's direction to acknowledge them if he can get away with it. He is pale and she could see the line of sweat above his lip. When he thinks no one is looking he has briefly closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Allura turns to see Romelle approaching her, excusing herself for a moment as she pulls her aside, "Romelle, can you find Sven and have him come up with some reason to get Keith out of here? I'm beginning to worry that he is going to collapse but God knows he won't admit he can't handle this anymore."

Romelle looks up and for the first time can see how bad off Keith really is, "Yes, I'll find him now." Allura smiles her thanks and returns to greet the next person in line as Romelle rushes away.

* * *

Keith is wishing this damn receiving line would end. Coran and Nanny had both instilled in him the necessity of completing the reception of the guests before he could hope to get away from them for a while. He hates to admit it but he may have to tell Allura that he will have to walk away. The pain is becoming so bad that he can no longer raise his right arm at all.

Allura is still angry with him; even though she is smiling he can tell she is upset. Her back is stiff as she greets people and she barely looks at him at all. Maybe she's right, he sighs, maybe he should ask Lance to get him a pain pill, but he really does hate the way they make him feel.

He is about to interrupt Allura's conversation with one of the guests when Admiral Graham steps in front of him and bows to Allura. "My Queen, would you mind terribly if I borrowed the Commander for a moment? We have had a slight situation arise at Galaxy Garrison and I would like his input on it."

Allura smiles at Admiral Graham, "Of course Admiral, some things are more important." She leans over and kisses Keith's cheek, "See you later." She then dismisses both of them by turning back to the guests.

Keith follows the Admiral out of the ballroom and into a side chamber used by guests who need to rest for a moment. Admiral Graham looks at Keith and orders, "Commander, lay down on that couch over there before you fall down." Keith is shocked but does as bidden groaning as his head rests on the arm. Hunk enters the room followed by Pidge who is carrying an ice pack. "Here Keith, put this under your jacket, it will help with the swelling." Keith slides the ice pack under his jacket on to his shoulder and groans with relief.

Sven enters the room a few minutes later carrying a drink, "Here Keith drink this, it is a pain killer but Dr. Gorma promised that it will only dull the pain and not make your head feel fuzzy." Keith is about to refuse it when Sven adds, "I'm also to tell you from Allura that if you refuse the drink she will order Dr. Gorma to give you a shot that will knock you on your ass."

Keith looks incredulous at Sven as the Admiral takes the drink from him and hands it to Keith, "Drink it now Commander, that is a direct order."

Keith knows when he is outnumbered and drinks the pain tonic, it tastes awful but he can feel the effects from it almost immediately. He lays his head back on the couch and almost immediately falls asleep.

Hunk moves forward quickly, "Is he ok?"

Admiral Graham looks at Keith, "Yes, he is just asleep, he didn't pass out. I think he just pushed himself way beyond his limits for today." Lance is the last to enter the room and sees Keith out cold on the couch and looks questioningly at the Admiral.

"He is ok Lieutenant, keep someone at the door so no one can come in and interrupt him. Let him sleep for about an hour and then get him back out to the reception." Admiral Graham then moves toward the door and leaves.

He passes Romelle on his way back into the ballroom and smiles at her, "Please relay to Queen Allura mission accomplished my lady." He performs a short bow and then returns to his table to conclude his conversation with Planet Eb's minister.

* * *

Keith re-enters the ballroom an hour later with Sven and Lance feeling much better. They move together thru the crowd stopping to socialize only when necessary. Keith finally spots Allura sitting beside Romelle as they talk up on the dais. She watches him approach looking him over carefully before looking directly into his eyes, searching he knew for a sign that he was still in pain. He smiles at her as he moves close to her and then leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm fine now, thank you." He kisses her again and then sits beside her taking her hand in his.

* * *

As the reception continues on, Keith sits beside Allura at dinner, not really eating much as they are constantly interrupted by people wishing to speak with them. Coran has them open the ball by dancing together for the first time as King and Queen. As Keith waltzes Allura around the floor the pain tonic he was forced to drink earlier is starting to wear off and he is feeling the effects as well as an overwhelming desire to go to bed.

Allura can tell he is getting over extended again and calls Coran over to conclude their portion of the evening. A group of men consisting of the Voltron force and Coran surround a confused Keith and lead him out of the ballroom and into Queen Allura's and now his bedchamber. Once in the chamber Coran excuses himself and leaves. Lance and Sven help him change into his pajama bottoms as Pidge and Hunk make jokes. Keith is about to lose his temper with them when they all leave the room wishing him a nice evening with smirks on their faces.

Keith shakes his head and holds his right arm close to his chest with his left arm almost wishing he had more of that tonic. Barely able to keep his eyes open he moves over to the bed and crawls under the covers falling asleep almost immediately.

The door to the room opens and this time it is a group of ladies leading Allura in. Allura looks around and notices Keith in the bed asleep and sits at her dressing table as some of the other ladies notice Keith and start to giggle. She shushes them and excuses all of them but Romelle. They leave the room and as the door closes Allura breathes a sigh of relief. Romelle sees the look on her face and laughs, "Tired of the pomp and circumstance yet cousin?" Allura smiles at Romelle and then looks again over to Keith, "Thank God he is asleep otherwise I think he would have been mortified to be caught in bed when the women brought me in, from the look on his face when the guys left the ballroom with him I don't think Coran explained this part of the evening to him."

Romelle laughs again, "Let me help you get this dress off." After much pulling and laughing Allura finally gets out of the dress and then removes the shift and her other underclothes till she stands nude. Romelle hands her a rather risqué nightgown and Allura lifts her eyebrows up at her cousin who is once again laughing at her. Allura puts it on and then sits at her dressing table as Romelle helps her take down her hair and brush out the pins.

Romelle once again looks over to a sleeping Keith, "I think you are going to have to be the one to initiate the wedding night dear." Allura blushes and Romelle leans in to whisper in her ear, "It really isn't so bad to be the one in charge…" Allura slaps her cousin in the arm, "That's enough, thank you Romelle for all your help; I'll see you in the morning." The cousins hug and then Romelle leaves the room winking at Allura.

Allura approaches the bed and crawls in on the opposite side sitting on her knees in front of Keith. Keith had only pulled the covers up to his waist when he laid down so Allura spends some time studying his chest and face. Moving close enough to touch him she uses her fingers to explore his chest, feeling his abs and then the nipples on his chest. A moan escapes Keith as his eyes flutter open and he jumps a bit when he sees Allura. "Allura, what…" Allura leans forward and places her fingers on his lips silencing him. Keith studies her as she grabs the ends of her nightgown and pulls it up over her head and throws it to the side as she climbs onto his lap so she is straddling him and leans forward so her breasts are brushing against his chest and kisses him.

Keith groans and sits up wrapping his arms around Allura deepening the kiss and turns both of them over so she is on her back and he is above her.

* * *

Allura awakens the following morning to find the bed empty, she sits up and looks around the room and finds it completely empty. She gets out of bed and puts her bathrobe on as there is a knock at the door. Allura says, "Enter" and the door opens to reveal Nanny walking in with a breakfast tray. "Majesty, good morning, the King asked me to bring you breakfast this morning thinking you needed to rest."

Allura smiles her thanks to Nanny as she accepts the tray and sits down at the table by the windows with it. Nanny moves around the room cleaning up as Allura eats her breakfast. Allura bathes, dresses and goes looking for Keith.

She finds the men in the gym working out, stopping only long enough to greet her they continue with their exercises. She studies Keith who is doing his best to ignore her as he works with a light weight on his injured arm. She decides to give up for now and leaves the room, spending the rest of the day meeting with Coran and some of the visiting royalty still in the castle.

Dinner was a boisterous affair with everyone in high spirits; Keith sits beside Allura, but not really paying attention to her as he laughs at something Lance is telling him. Allura gently brushes her leg against Keith's under the table and she can see from the corner of her eye the smile slowly leave his face. He shifts his weight away from her and turns to Pidge who is on his other side and asks him a question.

After dinner he leaves with the guys to go to the rec room leaving Romelle and Allura at the table. Romelle studies Allura and asks, "What's wrong?" Allura sighs, "Keith has been avoiding me all day and I don't know what is wrong."

Romelle leans forward and hugs Allura, "Maybe nothing is wrong, maybe he is just trying to get back to normal, or at least as normal as he can be until he gets his memory back." Allura looks doubtful, but Romelle just smiles at her, "Allura, just remember what Keith was like when they first came here, you told me yourself how formal he was with you. It took him months to warm up to you so that he would use your name and not your title. You would have never expected that Keith to hold your hand, sleep in your bed and kiss you. He's been pushed so far past his comfort zone that I'm surprised he hasn't run the from castle screaming."

At that comment Allura smiles a bit, "I know you are right, I'm just in a hurry to get my Keith back."

Romelle smiles at her, "I know it is easier said than done, but be patient with him."

Allura returns to her room instead of joining Romelle in the rec room with the men and sits at her desk going over some paperwork Coran had left for her. After several hours go by she decides to get ready for bed and lays in bed falling asleep waiting for Keith.

* * *

Keith enters the room quietly and is relieved to find Allura in bed asleep already. He changes quickly and slowly lowers himself into the bed trying not to wake her. He would have preferred to sleep anywhere else tonight but knew from the way that Lance wouldn't go to bed till he did that he wouldn't have gotten away with it. Lance all but walked him back to his room continuing their conversation from the rec room the whole way and saying good night at the door.

Keith settles in the bed but can't sleep his mind racing. He looks over at Allura, the moon light shining on her face making her look soft and womanly. His body starts to react and Keith quickly turns away from her to face the other side of the room. Not that he can keep his mind off of her while he can hear her breathing. He still can't believe the way he reacted to her last night; he has never reacted that way to a woman before and it left him more than a little shaken. Then when she brushed against his leg at dinner he was relieved he managed to calm himself down before he had to leave the table to go to the rec room.

As he starts to fall asleep he hopes his memories start coming back to him soon so he could be happy about the situation he was in. According to everyone around him this is what he wanted, but he just wished he felt the same way...

Keith wakes in the early morning to find he somehow managed to snuggle up to Allura in the night and his body at least is quite happy about it. He is spooning her, his face in her hair smelling it's sweet scent. Groaning to himself quietly; Keith edges away from her but freezes when she sighs in her sleep. He waits a moment to make sure she is still asleep before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom to take a cold shower before starting his day.

Allura awakens a short time later to find the room once again empty, she looks to Keith's side of the bed and can tell that he at least slept there as the pillow has been moved around. She grabs the pillow and pulls it close to her inhaling his scent as she hears a knock at the door. She gets out of the bed putting on her robe before allowing the visitor to enter.

Coran starts, "Good morning your Majesty, I'm sorry if I woke you, with his majesty up I thought you would be too.

Allura smiles at Coran, "No, he let me sleep in, what do you need Coran…"

* * *

The next several days follow a similar pattern, Keith waiting till she is asleep before coming to bed and gone in the morning before she wakes up. As they sit in meetings together she catches him watching her from time to time and when she catches his eye he smiles at her but always seems to manage to leave before they end up alone together. When surrounded by everyone he seems more relaxed toward her and engages in conversations with her regarding Arus and Voltron, but nothing of personal nature, the one time she did get him alone he came up with a reason to quickly leave the room.

Frustrated beyond measure Allura decides to get advice from Sven and Lance after the next team practice as Keith still isn't allowed to attend those hand to hand combat trainings outside the castle.

* * *

Hunk and Pidge are ahead of the rest of team leaving the training field and heading back into the castle. Lance and Sven are behind them with Allura bringing up the rear. She says Sven's and Lance's names, they pause, turning around to look at her. She reddens a bit, "I wanted to talk to you two about Keith, I've been trying to figure out what he's thinking and I need some help."

They look at each other and then Sven looks back to Allura, "Maybe you should talk to Keith…"

Allura's head drops to her chest and her shoulders droop as if in defeat, "I would if he would stay in the same room with me long enough when we are alone. He always has some reason to leave, he doesn't come to bed till I'm asleep and he is always gone before I wake up in the morning." She looks back up at the two men with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong or what I should do…" She wipes angrily at the tears on her cheeks. "It's like I don't even know this Keith and I want my Keith back."

Lance takes pity on her, "Allura…it isn't you…" Sven shoots him a warning look but he continues, "Look Allura…we would like to help you but Keith has been confiding in us as well and we can't betray that confidence."

Allura turns away from them, her shoulders shaking as she cries. Lance shakes his head at Sven and turns and walks away. Sven then walks over to Allura and turns her around and gives her a hug. She pulls away from Sven as Romelle comes across the field, "Lance told me I was needed out here…" pauses, "Allura what's wrong?"

Allura shakes her head at her and Sven tries to turn and walk away but Romelle grabs his arm stopping him. "No you don't Sven; I want to know what you said to make her cry." Allura looks over to Romelle, "Romelle…it isn't his fault, it is more like what they wouldn't say."

Romelle stands in front of Sven with her arms crossed and lifts an eyebrow at him. He sighs, "Romelle, you can give me that look all day; I will not repeat what Keith told me in confidence." Allura turns to walk away but Romelle grabs her arm to stop her, "What were you asking?"

Allura pushes her fingers into her eyes for a second and then looks at Romelle in frustration, "Keith won't talk to me and has been avoiding me. I feel like I'm losing him; I was hoping for a bit of help to find out what I'm doing wrong."

Romelle looks back to Sven pointing her finger in his chest, "Don't tell me you can't help her at all, there must be something you can tell her that won't betray what Keith has told you." Sven looks helplessly from one woman to the other and then looks up to the sky as if for help. "SVEN!!"

He finally looks back at Romelle and then over to Allura, "Keith is going to kill me…"

Romelle gives him a dirty look, "I think you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you…"

He finally smiles at her, knowing that was an empty threat, "All right..." he looks at Allura, "He isn't avoiding you because he is mad at you or doesn't like you it is because he is scared shitless of you." Both Romelle and Allura look at him shocked. "You have to understand Allura, Keith doesn't remember he loves you yet, so for him it's like he is being pushed into a romance he would have normally avoided. He was shaken by the way his body responded to you on your wedding night, he feels like he lost control and to Keith control is everything. Give him the time and space he needs to grow accustomed to everything that is going on, because even though he isn't showing it, he's scared and feels like he has lost control of everything in his life."

* * *

Allura sighs as she opens the door to her and Keith's bedroom suite deciding to take a nap before dinner. She is exhausted after her long conversation with Romelle and Sven. Upon walking in the door she spies Keith sitting at a desk with an open book, but staring out the window in front of him lost in thought instead of reading. The door makes a noise closing behind her and Keith jumps and says, "Nanny, I'm studying and I'll be ready for you to quiz me on the history of Arus monarchies soon." Allura giggles as Keith turns and sees her.

"I thought you were Nanny…" he stammers.

"I can see that." As she moves forward into the room, "I take it she is hammering you with all those boring diplomacy and history books I've been tortured with for years." Allura says as she walks up to Keith and sits on the desk facing him. Studying him and remembering what Sven told her she says, "You look exhausted and a bit overwhelmed."

Keith drops his head to his chest closing his eyes rubbing them and sighs, "I feel like I am being pulled in eight different directions, I need to train in order regain my strength so I can fly the black lion again. Galaxy Garrison is constantly making new demands, and reminding me I'm on thin ice. Coran has me in constant meetings training me on what is expected of me as King of Arus; Nanny is trying to fill my head with etiquette and Arus history which she claims is a necessity as a monarch…"

Allura finishes for him a bit sadly, "and you have a wife you don't remember and don't know how to relate to."

Keith snaps his head back upon seeing the sadness in her face, he remembers what Lance had just told him and he grabs her hand, "Allura I'm sorry if I've made you feel unwanted, I just don't know what the hell I'm doing…"

The door opens again and Nanny comes bustling into the room, "Alright your majesty, it's time to quiz…"

"Nanny," Allura interrupts, "Not now, I need to finish my discussion with Keith."

Nanny opens her mouth to start to argue but seeing the look on Allura's face Nanny turns around and backs out of the room.

Keith looks astonished from the closed door back to Allura, "Teach me how to do that without being hit with a rolling pin."

Allura looks down on Keith with a smile and decides to change the subject, "So how is training with the boys going?"

Keith sighs again, "Per Admiral Graham's orders, until I can hold a 10 pound weight up with my right arm for 10 minutes and they can hit me in the shoulder without me flinching I won't be allowed back into my lion, not even to practice. Right now I'm at 2 minutes before I drop the weight and I'm between wanting to cry and kicking Lance in the ass every time he hits my shoulder."

"Some help you are…" he growls as Allura starts giggling again.

She leans forward and gives Keith a quick kiss on the lips. Pulling away she looks down at the surprised look in his eyes and smiling says "How about we play hooky?"

Keith looks up at her a hesitant smile on his face, "Hooky? What did you have in mind?"

Grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the chair Allura leads him from the bedroom to Castle Control. Seeing Coran at the controls she orders him to raise the launch tube.

Coran raises his eyebrows questioningly at Allura, "My queen, where do you think you are going?"

"I'm taking my husband out for a ride Coran as we both need some time to ourselves, now raise the launch tube." Seeing the determined look on Allura's face he reminds her, "Keith is not allowed in the lions until he has regained his strength per Admiral Graham's orders."

Allura smiles at Coran, "No, he is not allowed to command the Voltron force or fly the black lion until he regains his strength. Allowing him in the blue lion is my choice. As queen of Arus I order you to raise the tube Coran."

Coran seeing that continuing to argue would be pointless raises the tube and Allura and Keith head for the blue lion. Once inside the lion Allura sits in behind the captain's chair and says "Ok, my love, take me for a ride."

Looking like a boy opening his presents at Christmas Keith inserts the key and takes off, "Your wish is my command." They spend the next hour flying around the planet with Keith doing rolls and spins, running along the ground and looking happier than he has since waking up in MedTech.

* * *

Keith lands the blue lion beside a lake and both exit the lion. Keith sits down and leans against the leg of the lion and closes his eyes, Allura decides to sit next to him but doesn't touch him and turns her head to watch the sun set over the lake. Keith opens his eyes and runs his hand along Allura's arm and intertwines their fingers, "Thank you Allura, I didn't realize how much I missed flying till now."

Allura sighs and looks down, "I miss you…"

Keith looks at her inquisitively, "Miss me?"

Allura shakes her head and looks toward him, "Even before we were married, you were my best friend; the one person I could go to when I couldn't handle the pressure." She gives a small laugh, "You had this silly name for me that always made me smile, but you only ever called me that name when we were completely alone, I miss that."

He smiles at her, "What was the name?"

She shakes her head at him, "When you call me that name again I'll know I have you completely back."

* * *

That evening as Allura slips beneath the covers she is a bit surprised when the door opens and Keith walks in. He smiles at her and heads into the bathroom to change. He comes out a few minutes later and lays down in the bed leaning over to her he gives her a quick kiss on the lips bidding her good night before lying back against the pillows and going to sleep. Allura lies on her side watching him with a smile on her face before she too falls asleep.

* * *

The next evening as the team is sitting down to dinner Coran enters and makes an announcement. "Majesties, I just finished speaking with Galaxy Garrison, they want to gather all Alliance members together for a strategic meeting and wish to have it here next week. I have accepted the request however there is a slight problem."

Keith looks to Allura and then back to Coran, "And what would that be Coran?"

Coran sighs, briefly looks down before looking straight at Allura, "Prince Johne of Planet Orrand has been chosen to represent his world as his father is ill."

Allura's shocked gaze finds Coran before looking down at the table giving a brief nod. Keith looks from one to the other confused, "What have I missed?"

Lance answers before Coran can, "That is the bastard you threw over the balcony because he attacked Allura trying to rape her." Keith looks incredulous at Lance as Hunk adds, "That is also the bastard who performed the lashes sentenced to you at your court marshal, you have him to thank for the scars on your back."

Romelle looks from Lance and Hunk to Coran shocked, "You are letting him come here?"

Coran sighs, "We don't have a choice; it will create a political nightmare if we allow all representatives but the one from planet Orrand to come."

* * *

As the different members of the Alliance arrive they are shown into the ballroom for the reception. Keith and Allura stand with Admiral Graham and Coran welcoming the different representatives. The reception lines ends and Keith and Allura separate speaking to different groups in the room.

Keith is finishing his conversation with the minister for planet Geonosis when Lance walks up to Keith followed by Sven. "Prince Johne has arrived and decided to make a bit of an entrance." Keith looks over to the doors and spots Admiral Graham approaching the late arrivals.

Keith looks at Sven, "Where's Allura?" Sven points across the room, "Romelle went to her to warn her." Keith follows the direction Sven is pointing at and sure enough Romelle has pulled Allura out of the conversation she had been in to whisper in her ear. Allura's gaze looks away from Romelle finds Prince Johne at the entrance and then looks over to Keith. Keith gives her a nod and she nods back, Allura then takes Romelle's arm and moves to the other side of the room away from Prince Johne.

Prince Johne moves around the room and eventually makes his way to where Keith, Lance and Sven are standing. Smirking at Keith he says in a disdainful voice, "Ahh, King Keith…how's the back feeling these days?" Keith ignores him and turns to walk away. Prince Johne adds, "Yes, still sore I see…it's nice to see Queen Allura looking so well, maybe she would be interested in a brief interlude with me after seeing how life is with you…"

Keith whips around faster than a blink of the eye and grabs Prince Johne shoving him up against a wall with his left hand around his throat choking him. Prince Johne's assistants take out their laser guns to point at Keith but Sven and Lance grab them disarming them quickly.

Keith watches as Prince Johne starts to turn blue. Admiral Graham comes up behind them, "Commander…let the prince go now!" Keith ignores the order and moves closer to Prince Johne speaking in a low dangerous voice, "You will not look at Allura, speak to her or acknowledge her existence. If I find you have even passed her in the hall I will throw your ass over another balcony and this time there will be no water for you to land in. Do you understand me?"

Prince Johne manages to struggle out a yes and Keith throws him away from him. Allura comes running up and Keith wraps his arm around her waist and turns walking away with her. Prince Johne holding his throat while choking gasps, "Admiral, I want him arrested on assault charges…"

Admiral Graham looks at him in disgust, "I didn't see anything happen…" he turns to the ballroom and asks loudly, "Did anyone here see anything unusual happen?" All the guests in the room turn their backs on the prince and the admiral. The admiral then approaches the prince and adds, "You will stay away from the King and Queen or so help me Prince Johne it won't be King Keith who throws you over the balcony, am I understood?" Prince Johne looks outraged at the admiral but gives a short nod. Admiral Graham then turns and walks away with Sven and Lance following.

* * *

The next day while sitting through a meeting with Keith and the assembled Alliance members, Allura isn't feeling well. She was feeling off when she woke up that morning and it has been getting steadily worse as the day goes on. Keith looks away from Admiral Graham as he speaks and studies her, an inquisitive look in his eyes. She gives him a brief smile and then turns back to the conversation as the admiral wraps up the meeting.

As everyone clears the room Keith turns to her, "What's wrong?" Allura shakes her head at him, "I just don't feel that well…" as she leans into him for a hug and he places his hand on her forehead, "You don't have a fever…" She pulls back from him, "I'll be fine, I think I will rest through dinner though and join you for our team meeting afterward."

Keith looks down at her, "Just go to bed Allura, I'll let you know what happens in the meeting tomorrow morning. Come on…" He walks her back to their bedroom and stays there till she comes out of the bathroom in her nightgown. Allura lies down on the bed and Keith pulls the blankets up around her before sitting next to her.

"Are you sure you're ok, do you need Dr. Gorma?" a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's just some bug, I'll be fine, go eat your dinner." Allura rolls to her side and closes her eyes. She hears Keith sigh, feels him kiss her hair before he leaves the room.

Allura awakens sometime later to incredible pain coming from her abdomen. She crawls out of bed and she holds onto the dresser when another pain hits as she places her hand over the area pressing in, she stumbles from the room and down the hall to the conference room.

* * *

Keith wishes this meeting would get over so he could go check on Allura, but with Admiral Graham in the meeting he can't just leave. Coran is speaking about the battle readiness of Voltron and Arus when he hears the door to the conference room open and turns in his chair to see Allura coming in barely upright, "Keith…" she whispers holding on to the door frame with one hand and holds out the hand to him that had been holding her abdomen and it's full of blood, he sees blood on her nightgown and on the floor in a trail going down the hallway.

Everyone gasps as Keith jumps up to grab her before she falls; he swings her up in his arms and runs for MedTech not paying attention to who is following.

Keith is pacing the waiting room; Dr. Gorma had thrown him out of the examination room after he brought Allura in. Everyone is in the room with him, no one is speaking, Romelle has tears running down her cheeks. He keeps kicking himself for not forcing Allura to come to MedTech earlier; he finally walks up to a wall and punches it, bruising his knuckles and then rests his forehead against the wall as tears run down his cheeks.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Romelle watching him when the door to the examination room opens. Dr. Gorma comes out and stands in front of him, "Majesty, Queen Allura suffered a miscarriage, we have stopped most of the bleeding, but she is still in some pain and she is asking for you."

Keith nods and follows the doctor into the exam room. Allura is resting on her side curled into a ball, her face buried in her pillow, a nurse by her side. The nurse looks up as he enters the room and leaves the bedside following the doctor out of the room. Keith approaches the bed and sits down beside her, rubbing her shoulder. "Allura…" She lifts her tear stained face from the pillow, her face collapsing into more tears, "Keith…our baby…" Keith lies down beside her pulling her into his arms as she cries. Wishing he could take the pain away from her suddenly hundreds of images start to flash though his mind…

* * *

The next day Allura awakens to find Keith gone, but Romelle sitting next to her bed watching her. She looks around a bit, "Keith?" as tears form in her eyes again. Romelle sits next to her and pulls her into a hug. "He had to leave to go into that advisory meeting this morning with Galaxy Garrison and the other Alliance partners; he will be back as soon as he can."

Allura moves away from Romelle and tries to get out of bed, Romelle grabs her as she stumbles, "Allura, what are you doing?" Allura pulls away from her and stumbles toward the door. Romelle grabs her arm to steady her, "Allura, you can't just go down the hall like this…" Nanny enters the room, "Allura, what are you doing out of bed?"

Romelle looks to Nanny, "She wants to go find Keith, Nanny help me bathe and dress her at least." Nanny opens her mouth to argue with Romelle but then sees the misery in Allura's eyes and agrees.

* * *

Keith stands beside Coran and Sven finishing the strategy conversation with Admiral Graham in the dining room when lunch is announced, "Coran, I'm skipping the luncheon, I need to check on Allura." Coran nods to him and as Keith walks away from them the door to the dining room opens and Romelle and Allura slowly enter, Romelle's arm around Allura's waist as if to steady her. She is fully dressed in her pink dress, her hair flowing behind her.

Keith approaches them quickly, Allura lets go of Romelle to throw her arms around Keith's waist, he pulls her tight against him, "Allura, what are you doing out of bed?" In answer she just shoves her face into his neck and closes her eyes. Romelle answers for her, "She needed to find you." Sven walks up and puts his arm around Romelle's waist, "Is she ok?" The rest of the team also surrounds them, Keith looks up at the looks of concern on the faces of all their friends around them, "She will be. Come on Allura; let's get you sitting down."

Keith escorts her to a chair at the table and takes the chair next to hers, moving it right next to her his arm around the back of her chair, his fingers massaging her arm. Everyone else takes their seats and the lunch is served. As everyone finishes their lunch Keith is aware that Allura has only moved the food around her plate, he leans into her and places a soft kiss just above her ear and then whispers to her, "Allura, I know you don't want to, but please for me, take a couple of bites." Allura nods and takes a small bite of her potatoes, setting the fork down and sitting back as she slowly chews them.

As lunch concludes Keith stands up and helps Allura out of her chair, "Coran…" Coran looks over to the couple, Keith continues, "No more meetings today and no interruptions, Allura and I will be in our bedchamber." Coran nods to Keith who slips his arm under Allura's legs, picks her up and carries her out of the room.

* * *

Keith enters their bedroom and stops by the bed, lowering Allura so she is sitting on it. "Stay here for a moment." Keith leaves her side and goes to the dresser, pulling out a nightgown for Allura. He returns to her side, sets down the nightgown and helps her stand up, "Come on sweetheart; let's get you more comfortable…" Keith turns Allura around and pulls down the zipper to her dress. He pushes the sleeves down her arms and then pushes the dress past her hips so it pools on the floor. Allura's shift quickly follows the dress.

Keith looks into Allura's face as he leans over to pick up the nightgown; Allura won't meet his eyes. He sighs and lifts her arms up so he can put the nightgown on her. He pulls it down so she is completely covered and then lifts her again and places her in the middle of the bed, pulling the blankets up around her. Keith picks up the dress and places it on the back of a chair and moves to the bed. He sits down and removes his boots before sliding under the covers with Allura, sitting up against the bed rest he pulls her into his arms so she is resting against his chest; he runs his fingers in her hair massaging her scalp and kisses the top of her head. "Rest Allura, I'm here." Allura makes a sound between half sob and a sigh and digs her fingernails into his chest while burying her face.

* * *

A few days later Lance enters the rec room to find Keith standing by the windows lost in thought while studying the countryside. Lance approaches him, "Hey Keith, what's going on?" Keith turns and watches as Lance finishes approaching him and sighs, "I'm worried about Allura; she still hasn't fully recovered from the miscarriage. She tries to act normal but the smiles never quite reach her eyes."

Lance sighs as well, "I've noticed. She didn't even fight with you and Coran when you told her about the new pilot Galaxy Garrison is sending in to be trained to take her place. There was a time she would have ripped your head off for even thinking about it."

Keith turns back to the window, "Kind of like the time you made a smart ass comment to her while we were working on hand to hand combat training and she flipped you into the lake?"

Lance turns looking flabbergasted at Keith, "You remember that?"

Keith turns back to Lance with a small smile which quickly leaves his face, "That and more. I'm not sure I have all my memories back, but what I do have came back to me the night Allura lost our child.

"What did she say when you told her?"

Keith sighs, "I haven't yet; it wasn't something I just wanted to dump on her with everything else that has been going on."

Lance looks at Keith stunned, "Come on Keith…that is the one thing that would make her the happiest."

Keith looks over to Lance, "You are probably right, look, don't say anything to anyone else. I don't want anyone else to know until Allura does."

Lance looks at his Commander quite irritated, "And when do you plan on telling her?"

Keith smiles at Lance, "I just had an idea come to me…"

* * *

That evening Keith enters their bedchamber while Allura is getting ready for dinner. She is sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair as he walks up behind her and leans down and kisses the side of her neck before wrapping his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling this evening?"

Allura sighs and tries to smile at Keith in the mirror, "Ok." She sits up more, slightly pulling away from him and then feels slightly guilty. Keith has been very affectionate toward her since the night she lost the baby, but she feels like he is only behaving that way because he feels bad for her, not that he wants to be with her.

Keith stands upright and studies her reflection in the mirror, when she raises her eyes to him questioningly he smiles at her again and asks, "Ready for dinner?"

Allura looks away, "Yes." and stands up to walk away from the dressing table.

Keith holds out his arm to her, "May I escort you to dinner my dear?"

Allura smiles at him, he is trying so hard to be charming. She takes his proffered arm and they leave the room. When Keith turns down a hallway leading away from the dining room Allura stops, forcing Keith to stop and asks, "Where are we going?"

Keith smiles at her, "Do you trust me Allura?"

Allura's gaze snaps up to his eyes, studying him carefully, "Yes."

"Then trust me, you will enjoy this evening. I decided that you and I need to have dinner alone and spend some time together." He takes her arm again and begins walking.

Keith leads Allura to the ballroom and opens the doors pulling her inside. The only light inside is from the fire burning in the great fireplace and candles on a small round table with Allura's favorite flowers in a vase and their dinner already served upon it. Soft music is playing in the room from speakers mounted near the corners of the ceiling. Allura looks away from the sight into Keith's eyes. He smiles at her and leads her to her chair at the table.

Keith sits across from her and then looks at their dinner, "Nanny outdid herself, shall we eat first?"

Allura isn't really hungry but eats anyway to please Keith. She knows he has been worried about her lately and she is impressed with the way he is trying to cheer her up. He is part way through his dinner as he asks, "So how do you really feel?"

Allura stops eating and looks up at him, "What do you mean?"

Keith studies her face, "I know you are still sad, I just wish I could make you smile again."

Allura sets her fork down and looks away wiping at the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes. Keith gets up and moves over to her, pulling her chin up to face him. He wipes away the tears from her cheeks and leans down and places a light kiss on her lips. He stands back up and then asks, "Allura, will you dance with me?"

Allura looks at him a bit confused but stands as Keith pulls her in his arms and begins a slow waltz around the room to the music. Allura sighs and moves closer to Keith, resting her head on his shoulder. Keith stops dancing and pulls Allura's chin back up studying her eyes, "Come on Ally, smile for me…"

Allura's eyes grow huge as she sees the playful look in Keith's eyes, "Keith…"

Keith leans in and gives her a long deep kiss then smiling back into her eyes, "I love you my Ally, please smile for me."

A look of pure radiance enters Allura's eyes as she smiles, "You're back…"

He laughs at her, enjoying the first true smile he has seen on her face in a long time and pulls her into him for a kiss before starting to dance with her again, all misery forgotten…

* * *

As the Queen Mother finishes her story Princess Allura sighs and sits up more on her bed. She studies her great grandmother, "That is your love story isn't it? Yours and my great grandfather's."

Allura smiles down at her great granddaughter, "Yes, I was named for my grandmother Allura just as you are named for me. Your great grandfather was just a pilot, but he became one of the great Kings of Arus, one to rival my own father, Alfor." She places her hand on the necklace she always wears. On it is the locket she had given Keith during their first wedding and the ring he had given her. "Even though I can no longer wear his ring, it keeps slipping off my fingers; I always keep it close to my heart." She closes her eyes again picturing how Keith looked the night he placed that ring on her finger.

She looks at her granddaughter again "Did you know your father looks almost exactly like him?" Allura looks at her father's grandmother and shakes her head. "There are times I look at him and almost think Keith has walked into the room." She shakes her head again trying to lose the memories and come back to the present.

"So you see, if you truly love your Commander Alex, there are ways to gain your father's acceptance."

Princess Allura smiles at her great grandmother, "I think father would kill both of us if we run off and get married in secret."

Allura laughs and looks at the impish look on her granddaughter's face. "I wouldn't recommend that route myself…caves make horrible places for a wedding night." Laughing at her granddaughter's red cheeks she continues, "I was referring to getting around the rule of a princess must marry a prince."

Princess Allura sighs, "I don't know how I will change father's mind about that."

Allura looks at her again and smiles at her, "Maybe you don't need to change his mind, maybe Commander Alex needs to." She smiles at the bewildered look on her granddaughter's face, "Get ready for your ball, enjoy yourself, there may be a surprise or two in it for you."

With that Allura gets up, kisses her granddaughter's cheek and leaves the room.

* * *

Allura wanders down the hall to her grandson's office knocks on the door and opens it when bid enter. King Stephan looks up and then stands when he sees who his company is, "Grandmother, is there something you need?"

Allura smiles at him, "Yes, some of your time." She moves forward and sits down in front of his desk, once she is seated King Stephan returns to his seat. She looks over to him, "What are your intentions for Allura's future?"

Stephan gives her an indulgent smile, "Grandmother, you needn't worry about this…"

Allura studies him and decides to wipe that smile off his face, "Do not think I am a fool just because I have grown old, there was a time that I ruled this world alone."

King Stephan loses the smile rather quickly, "Grandmother I meant no disrespect…"

"Yes you did, but I will forgive your idiocy. Now, what are your plans?"

King Stephan sighs, there are times he tends to forget how very formidable his grandmother is and she loves to remind him of it. "I have been reviewing the suits of several royal families and have narrowed the choices down to three."

Allura looks to him, "Would one of those three include Commander Alex?"

Stephan looks incredulously at her, "Of course not, he isn't suitable."

"Stephan, your idea of suitable and my idea of suitable are two different things. I want your reasons for his lack of appeal and if I hear you repeat again he is just a pilot I will slap you. You are descended from a pilot." Allura's blue eyes flashing fire at him.

Stephan has the good grace to blush, "I know grandmother; I would never disrespect my grandfather by suggesting he wasn't suitable. But you know as well as I do that was a different time."

"Using some language my good friend Lance taught me years ago let me tell you, you are speaking utter bullshit." Stephan looks at his grandmother completely shocked; he has never heard her speak like this before.

"Stephan before you make a decision that will affect your daughter's life I suggest you pay close attention to her needs instead of your own. Kindly remember that I fought with your father to allow you your choice of marriage partner." She softens her gaze on Stephan, "Queen Elise was a wonderful woman and I know you loved her but since she has died you have become a dictator treating your daughter as a pawn instead of the treasure she is."

King Stephan looks down upon those words, "I only want her to be protected…Grandmother, I have no son to pass on the crown to. The man who marries my daughter will become the next King of Arus, I need to insure Arus' future even if that means my daughter must marry a man she didn't get to choose herself."

Allura gives Stephan a small smile as she gets up to leave, "Sometimes a man's worth must be judged by his actions rather than by his wealth and power. Keep that in mind tonight as you watch these Princes promise your daughter the world but will never deliver it." With that she turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Commander Alex and the Voltron force exit the launch tubes returning from practice, "Commander Alex…" Alex looks up to the man running the controls, "Your presence has been requested in Conference room A." Alex's best friend and the lieutenant of the force Jack laughs, "So what have you done this time to be called to the carpet?"

Alex looks irritated at his friend, "Just because I am being called to the conference room doesn't mean I'm being called to the carpet." Receiving dubious looks from Jack as well as the other three members of the force, Cory, Tom and Ben, Alex loses his patience, "Alright you four, go get cleaned up and ready for the ball tonight and there better not be a button undone on your uniforms."

All four give him a snappy if mocking salute and leave the room. Alex sighs and heads for the conference room. He enters it and is a bit surprised to find the Queen Mother seated at the head of the table. "Your Majesty…you requested my attention?"

"Yes Commander I did, please sit down." Allura examines him as he moves to a seat close to her, she can see what attracted her granddaughter to this man to begin with; Commander Alex is a handsome man with short wavy brown hair, blue eyes, a muscular build and his voice was like warm velvet.

"Commander, this may seem a bit forward but do you and the force have dates for the evening?" Commander Alex looks a bit surprised by the question but manages to recover and stammers, "Ma'am…um…I don't…however I believe the rest of the team does."

Allura smiles at his discomfort, "Why don't you have one?" Alex looks to the door like he would dearly love to escape before returning his gaze to the Queen Mother, "I don't see this as a party for me Ma'am; I'll be on duty this evening."

Allura thinks about asking him what these duties are but takes pity on him since she knows the answer, "Well, I have a request to make of you."

Alex looks at her inquisitively, "Ma'am?"

Allura smiles at him, "I had long since quit going to these balls, but since tonight is very important as my great granddaughter is to pick her future husband I have decided I will attend and I require an escort."

Allura has all she can do not to laugh at the look on the Commander's face, "Commander, I will not require your presence all evening, I only require you to escort me through the receiving line into the ball and to my place on the dais. Then you may spend the rest of the evening as you see fit."

Alex tampers down the feeling of shock and panic coursing through his system before answering, "Yes Ma'am, it would be my pleasure."

She nods at him, "Good, please pick me up at my room by 9pm, you are dismissed."

Alex gets up out of his chair to leave the room wondering how the hell he managed to get into this mess. Not that he has anything against Allura's great grandmother, but whoever heard of a Commander of Galaxy Garrison escorting a 90 year old woman to a ball. The guys were never going to let him hear the end of it.

* * *

Later that evening Commander Alex knocks on the Queen Mother's bedroom door and is bid enter. He walks into the room to see she is still seated at her dressing table, her maid putting finishing touches on her hair. "Good evening Commander." She turns away from her maid, "That is enough Grace." She looks him up and down, "You look quite handsome this evening."

Alex's cheeks turn red but he manages, "You look very nice this evening as well Majesty."

Allura's white hair was up in a stylish bun with her tiara sitting high in her hair. Still willowy thin she is wearing a dress of pale green with a square neckline that gathered at her waist and flows to the floor with flowing sleeves that end at her wrists. Her only other jewelry was the necklace with the locket and ring on it.

She stands and Alex performs a short bow before holding out his arm to her. She takes his proffered arm and they depart her bedroom for the ballroom. Making conversation to him along the way, "Did you know my husband, King Keith, had been a commander of Galaxy Garrison and the Voltron force in his day?"

Alex hadn't been aware of that, "No ma'am, I have never heard that before."

Allura turns her face toward him and smiles as they continue to walk, "Yes, I suppose to a young person such as you that is ancient history." She looks away and continues, "The few times we had balls back then he never brought dates either, he was always on duty as well, too busy watching out for me."

Alex pauses in his step, but manages to continue on wondering what the Queen Mother was trying to get at and what exactly Allura has told her grandmother. Just as they are about to near the entrance to the ballroom Allura stops causing Alex to stop walking as well. She looks him in the eye, "What are your intentions toward my granddaughter?"

Alex is a bit shocked by the question but manages an answer, "I have no intentions toward the Princess Allura; we are friends nothing more."

Allura gives him a knowing smile, "You know…my husband used that line on anyone who asked him about me as well. Maybe you should have some intentions toward Allura." She winks at the shocked look on his face takes his arm again and starts walking toward the ballroom forcing Alex to walk as well. They join the receiving line to greet the King and Princess Allura.

King Stephan looks up surprised when he sees his grandmother being escorted by Commander Alex. "Grandmother, I didn't know you were going to attend this evening otherwise I would have escorted you here myself."

Allura leans forward and kisses her grandson's cheek, "I decided at the last moment and this delightful young man agreed to escort me." She notices her granddaughter studying Commander Alex, who greeted her but then moved his gaze to the king. "It was very kind of him to agree to escort an older lady versus bringing a young woman as his date." Commander Alex's gaze flies over the Queen Mother to Princess Allura and back to the king who was eyeing him carefully. Alex is nervous as hell right now wondering what the Queen Mother's game is.

Allura looks away from her grandson over to her great granddaughter, "My dear you look lovely tonight, doesn't she Commander Alex?" Alex starts at being drawn into the conversation and looks over to Allura who is wearing a flowing dress of ice blue, part of her blond hair swept up in a bun with the rest flowing down her back. Allura smiles at him and holds his eyes, "Yes she does Ma'am." The king's cheeks turn a bit red at the look that passed between his daughter and the commander but his grandmother steps in before he can make a comment. "Well my dear, I need to sit down, Commander please escort me to my chair." With that she takes Alex's elbow and leads him away.

"Good job Commander, now we have him thinking…" Allura pats his arm as he they cross the ballroom; several people notice the commander leading the elegant grandmother of the king to her chair on the dais. They start commenting to each other wondering what the young man had done to earn such an honor as normally nobody but the King escorts the Queen Mother.

Allura takes her seat and looks up to the commander, "Thank you Commander you may join your friends if you wish." Alex watches her for a second, "What were you doing?"

Allura smiles to Alex, "I know you love my granddaughter and I know she is in love with you. Stephan needed to see that himself before he cold heartedly forces his daughter into a loveless marriage."

Alex looks at her thunderstruck and Allura finally laughs at him, "As I told my grandson this afternoon, I may be old, but I am not a fool. I needed Stephan to see your potential; I think we have opened his eyes."

Alex looks at her hopelessly before he runs his hand down his face, "And what did that accomplish? I am still not a prince and he will not allow me to court his daughter and will most likely have me transferred now."

Allura smiles at him again, "Have a little faith Commander…have a little faith."

* * *

Alex moves from group to group as the evening goes by, Jack did find him earlier in the evening and picked on him about his "date". Only the threat of a month's worth of night guard duty shut him up. He sighs again and watches Allura waltz by with the prince from the planet Eb. At least that guy was nice to her, but Alex thought of him as a weenie who would cry if he broke a nail.

Up on the dais Allura was also watching her great granddaughter dancing and remembering her own dances from years ago. King Stephan approaches her, "I know what you are trying to do…" Allura shifts toward her grandson and looks up at him innocently, "And what would that be Stephan?" Stephan turns a bit red, "You think if you shove that boy down my throat enough I will cave in."

Allura smiles at him, "Would I do a thing like that?" Seeing him turn a nasty shade of red as his temper boils Allura stands up, "Stephan, I require time away from this, as my escort is among the other guest would you kindly escort me into the garden?"

Stephan swallows the retort he wanted to say to her act of innocence and holds out his arm for her. They leave the ballroom just as the waltz ends. Allura leads Stephan to a bench at the far end of the garden behind some shrubbery making it impossible to see them. Allura smiles at her grandson, "Have I told you how much you remind me of your grandfather?"

King Stephan looks surprised at the topic of conversation she chose, "Yes, I've seen his painting…"

Allura smiles at him again, "I miss him so much, especially on days such as these." She reaches up and holds onto her necklace. "Did you know when he first got sick and the doctor told us he didn't have long to live he made me make him a promise."

Stephan sits next to his grandmother, "No, what did he ask of you?"

Allura looks beyond Stephan, seeing the past. "There were two requests, first that I would not grieve for him so much so that I would quickly join him. That one proved the hardest to keep as I loved him dearly and it was very painful for me when he died."

Stephan wraps an arm around his grandmother's shoulders; he has never heard her sound so forlorn and it worried him. "What was the second request?"

She turned and smiled at him a bit, "To look out for our family because he no longer could." The smile fades from her face, "I have had to watch my family die…first Keith, then our son, your father David and your mother and finally your wife Elise." Tears form in her eyes, "I never thought I would outlive all of them." She wipes away her tears as her grandson hugs her.

She pulls away from him, "This is why Allura's future is so important to me…"

She stops and shushes Stephan as they hear voices entering the garden. It's Allura and Alex, "Alex I don't know what you are talking about...you can't transfer!"

Stephan looks at his grandmother who holds a finger to his lips to keep him quiet and they continue to listen.

Alex sighs, "Allura it's the only way, you know your father will never allow us to marry, please don't cry."

Stephan and Allura stand up and can see the couple over the bushes between them; Alex is standing in front of Princess Allura wiping the tears away with his thumb while he holds her cheek. She finally pulls away from him her eyes flashing at him in anger, "So your solution is to leave me?"

Alex makes a groaning sound and drops his chin to his chest, "Please sweetheart, you have to understand." Allura balls up her fists and starts hitting him in the chest, "Don't you dare call me sweetheart when you plan on leaving me!"

Alex grabs her arms to keep her from hitting him again. "Allura please, I'm doing this for you. King Stephan will not allow us to wed, as the future queen of Arus you need to choose a husband that will help you rule your people and I know you won't do that while I am here. This is killing me and I know it is killing you, please Allura, let me go."

Allura stops hitting him and starts to cry in earnest, "Please don't leave me, I don't think I can handle that." Alex pulls her against him in a hug resting his chin on her head, a tear running down his cheek. He whispers, "I don't know what else to do Allura."

Allura pulls away from him and looks up into his face in earnest, "Let's run away…we can get married in secret. Father will have to respect the marriage once it is done, please Alex…"

Alex shakes his head at her, "I won't disrespect you that way…"

Stunned Allura shakes her head at him, pulls away as he tries to grab her again. She runs away from him out of the garden and back into the castle.

Stephan continues to watch as Alex sits on the nearest bench bends over dropping his head into his hands. Allura looks to Stephan who shakes his head at her as he moves around the bushes to stand in front of Alex, "Commander!"

Alex jumps up shocked to see the king there, "Sir?"

King Stephan studies Alex as Alex worries about what the king overheard and what he will do to him for it. Alex then notices the Queen Mother, her face carefully neutral, standing a bit behind the king, she is also studying him.

The king looks behind him to see his grandmother standing there and then back to Alex, "Commander you are going to force me to do something I do not want to do, but you have left me no choice."

Alex looks into the king's eyes warily, "Sir?"

The king looks at Alex his face giving away none of his emotions, "I absolutely hate it when I have to admit to my grandmother she is right, God knows she never lets me forget it and now you are forcing me to do that again."

Alex's jaw drops as he looks back and forth between the Queen Mother who is smiling at him as she moves forward and then to King Stephan who is still staring at him as if very angry. "Sir? I'm afraid I don't understand…"

The king's face finally breaks into a semblance of a smile, "Son if you become that dense I may have to change my mind…"

Allura stops beside Stephan and slaps him in the arm, "Don't tease him yet Stephan, he doesn't know how to respond."

King Stephan smiles at Alex, "For a man to become a great king he must always place the good of the people before himself. Offering to leave and telling my daughter that she would have to choose one of the others shows me you are capable of making those kinds of decisions. I give you permission to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage, that is, if she will still have you…" He laughs at Alex and then turns and leaves the garden.

Alex looks stunned and half sits and half falls onto the bench behind him. Allura smiles and sits beside him, "Welcome to the family Commander." Alex looks back up at the Queen Mother, "Did that really happen or am I dreaming?" Laughing at the look of incredulity on his face Allura responds, "My boy, not only did it happen but you had best hurry and ask my great granddaughter for her hand before she does something stupid like choosing one of those fools she danced with tonight since she thinks you are leaving."

Alex stands up quickly takes two steps and then turns around again, "I don't even have a ring to offer her. I have nothing."

Allura smiles at him, places her hand on her necklace again and then makes her decision. "Alex, help me take this necklace off, my fingers don't work as well as they used to." A bit shaken hearing the Queen Mother use his given name he moves over to her and does as she asks.

She takes the ring off the necklace and then says, "Help me put it back on again." Confused he does as asked. "Come, sit beside me." Alex sits down and faces Allura. She takes his hand and places the ring in the center of his palm and then closes his fingers around it and covering his hand with hers.

"My husband gave me this ring the night we were married, it was all he had left of his parents who had died many years before that. I am now entrusting it to you and my granddaughter, please treasure it always. Now go, find your bride."

Alex leans over and kisses her on the cheek then jumps up and runs back into the castle. Allura looks up to the stars speaking to Keith, "I know you would approve my love…"

* * *

Alex stops running as he enters the ballroom and looks around for Allura. Jack notices him and walks over to him and grabs his arm as he tries to walk past him, "What the hell did you say to the princess earlier? She practically ran into me as she tried to get through the ballroom and she had tears running down her cheeks."

Alex stops, "Where did she go?"

Jack gives him a nasty look, "Why would I tell you, so you can make her cry some more?"

Alex gives him an irritated look, "You don't understand Jack, please, I have to find her quickly! She won't believe what happened."

Jack watches him and shakes his head, "She went down the hall toward her bedchambers."

Alex says thanks and takes off out of the ballroom.

He starts running again as he exits the ballroom and doesn't stop till he is in front of Allura's bedroom door. He knocks, but doesn't hear an answer, "Allura, are you in there?" Still no answer, he hits the button to open the door and walks in as it opens.

Allura is lying across her bed holding a pillow to her face as she cries. Alex moves to the bed, sits down upon it and pulls Allura up to him. She finally notices who is beside her and starts to slap at him again, "Allura, stop…" She finally collapses against him. "Allura love, marry me…"

She stops crying and pulls away looking at him with shock, "What did you say?"

He smiles at her, "I said I love you and I want to know if you will be my wife?" He pulls out the ring her grandmother gave him and takes Allura's hand placing the ring on her finger.

Allura looks at the ring recognizing it, "That's my grandmother's ring…" Alex smiles at her, "She gave it to me to give to you after your father gave us permission to marry." Allura looks into Alex's face stunned. "Father gave us permission to marry?"

Alex looks a bit chagrined, "He overheard us in the garden love. He told me it is a man who is willing to put others before himself that will make a good king."

Allura gives Alex a radiant smile and wraps her arms around Alex's neck kissing him.

Alex pulls back and smiles at her, "So does that mean you will marry me?"

Allura laughs and hugs him again, "Yes, now and forever." Alex looks deep into her eyes, "I love you my Ally…" She sighs and holds onto him, determined never to let go.


End file.
